The New Girl
by ButterflyMissy
Summary: School has been tough for 8 year old Gail. Being bullied has ruined her self esteem. But when a new girl comes to her school, her life changes for good. Throughout the years she discovers her true self, but does it affect her friendship with Holly as well?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic, so if you have any comments or constructive criticism** **i would like to hear them.**

 **I want to thank Eich for her encouraging words and helping me improve this little fic, you can also find her on Tumblr(enchanteob).**

 **She is the most amazing writer so if you haven't already, you should check out her stories!**

 **You're the best!**

 **English is not my native language, so please forgive me for any mistakes.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining bright and there was not a cloud in the sky as 8 year old Gail walked past the park. The scent of fresh cut grass hanging in the air as she made her way to school, accompanied by Arnie in her right hand and with a backpack on her shoulder.

Arnie was Gail's most treasured stuffed animal. A blue elephant with only one ear, she had him since she was a little girl.

They've been many places together and gone through some small accidents, like the time when they went cycling and Arnie fell from Gail's hand right between the chaincase of her bike. When Gail had tried to free him, she had accidently ripped off his ear. She had carefully untangled the separated ear from the chaincase before rushing back home. It wasn't possible to reattach the ear to its body, but her mom had fixed the hole in Arnie's head that night and putted a bandage over it, _just like a nurse does when people need stitches_ , she had told a relieved Gail while depositing the stuffed elephant in her waiting arms.

Gail was quite excited to go to school today, because their teacher, miss Williams, had told them that all the kids could bring their favourite toy to class. So here she was, walking down the street on her way to school with Arnie.

When Gail arrived, she walked straight to her classroom like she always did. All the other kids were still at the playground as usual, except for one girl, who was already inside setting up a microscope. The girl had her brown hair up in a ponytail, and dark rimmed glasses on her face. " _I haven't seen her before_ " Gail thought before starting to walk towards the brunette girl.

She held out a hand. "Hi, i'm Gail. Who are you and why have you brought **that** to school?" The sudden intrusion startled the brunette, and she looked up at the blue eyed girl with dirty blonde hair. Her eyes fell on the hand in front of her and she shook the offered hand with a polite smile.

"I'm Holly, and **this** is a microscope. We could bring our favourite thing today and I assume that is why you brought your...Elephant" the girl replied. "Miss Williams said we could bring our favourite **toy** today, and that's not a toy" Gail explained with a smirk. In response, Holly simply arched an eyebrow and snorted.

At that moment, the other kids came into the classroom so Gail quickly sat down in the seat in front of Holly. The classroom was filled with the buzz of voices and steps as the children begin to settle down but Gail didn't pay attention to any of it until couple of boys stopped in front of her.

"What did you bring Peck? Dumbo I see" Seth teased. "Couldn't leave your stuffed animal in bed Gail? You're such a baby" his friend Jason whined in a childish tone. Gail held Arnie against her chest as Seth tried to take him from her, making her tight her hold on him.

"Everyone in their seats please" Miss Williams said when she walked into the classroom. A dark skinned woman in her fourties, with braided hair sitting in a messy bun on top of her head and a voice that carried just enough authority to be heard over the murmurs. All the kids sat down and placed their toy on their desks.

"Goodmorning, before we begin with showing what you've brought today, I want to introduce you all to a new class member, Holly Stewart". Holly offered her classmates a small wave and the teacher went on.

"Holly just moved here from Ottawa, and she will be joining us from now on." The kids murmured quiet 'hellos' before she went on.

"Why don't we take turns to introduce ourselves, and then you can also show which toy you've brought today? Seth do you want to start?" Seth had sat down in front of Gail and was still trying to grab Arnie from her. But when Miss Williams talked to him, he knew had been caught.

"Uh sure." The blond haired boy with freckled face staggered while turning to face the rest of the kids. "Hi, i'm Seth. I brought my new remote controlled race car. I got it for my birthday last week". He finished looking proudly at the miniature car in his hands. Miss Williams nodded, and pointed at Traci to go next. "I'm Traci, I brought my Barbie. I have lots of Barbies, she excitedly went on. Like cheerleader and prinsess Barbies but this is my favourite one. Because it's a cop and I want to be a cop when I grow up."

All of the kids took turns in introducing themselves and explaining why those were their favourite toys. But when it was Gail's turn, she was a bit more reserved than the rest of her classmates had been. "Gail? You're next". Miss Williams spoke urging her on. Gail sighed but turned a little in her seat, so that Holly could see her, and started to speak quietly.

"I'm Gail, but you already knew that." She muttered the last part more to herself than to anybody else. "I brought Arnie, he's been my stuffed animal since I was a baby and we're together all the time. I can tell him everything, and he never tells anyone my secrets and that is why he's my favourite."

Soft giggles sounded from the classroom and Seth turned to face her "You baby." He whispered to Gail. "Ssshh kids!" Miss Williams scolded. "Let's just listen to what everyone has to say. I don't want to hear you mocking each other."

The class went on while Gail sadly looked down at Arnie. She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard someone whispering behind her. "I think Arnie is pretty cool." Gail turned her head, just enough to see Holly's encouraging look and gave her a weak grateful smile in return.

After everyone had showed their toys, it was Holly's turn. "I brought a microscope, because there are a zillion things happening around us all the time that are too tiny for our eyes to see, but with this microscope you can see everything from up close." She smiled and shrugged. "I think that's really cool so…" Gail turned around in her seat and looked at Holly. "Nerd" she whispered while smiling at the brunette.

During lunch break, Gail sat down with Arnie at a pick-nick bench outside to eat her sandwich. She was happily munching on her lunch, when footsteps stopped close to her. "Do you mind if I come sit with you?" Holly asked. Gail looked up at the brunette girl and shook her head. Holly sat down and unwrapped her sandwich. "Do you live far from school?" She asked and took a bite.

Gail shook her head once again, looking at her. "No, not really I only live 8 blocks away, close to High Park. "I live a 5 minute walk from High Park, we must be living pretty close to each other" Holly replied with a kind smile. After that, they eat their lunch while sitting in comfortable silence with Holly occasionally glancing at the girl beside her, taking Gail in.

"You know, it's kinda weird when you look at me like that". The dirty blonde girl said with a smirk, after she had thrown their trash in the bin. "Sorry" Holly muttered, while a blush crept up her face. When she looked up shyly, Gail was still smirking at her.

"Well look who we have here." Seth and Jason walked towards them and stood behind Gail. "Our little baby and her best friend Dumbo." Gail's smirk dropped at the sound of their voices. Seth looked at Holly next. "You should come sit with us, so baby and her fluffly best friend can talk to each other, they're together all the time anyway. I'm sure that boring elephant is enough company for her."

Holly looked at Gail, whose eyes were casted down at the table. "I'm doing fine right here." She said without looking at the boys. Gail was surprised at this. Her head shot up and her eyes met Holly's, to see the brunette giving her a small smile.

"So you prefer sitting with this toddler then?" Jason asked rather aghast. Holly started to feel irritated by these two boys. She rolled her eyes and looked at them. "The only toddlers I see are the two of you, so why don't you just leave us alone and go play with your remote controlled car?! "Gail's eyes were so wide that she was afraid they might fall out of her head. Nobody has ever stood up for her like that before and she was grateful that this new girl cared enough to do this for her.

The boys looked quite flabbergasted. They were the popular kids and anyone would kill to be a part of their group. "We didn't want to hang out with a nerd like you anyway." Jason retorted, trying to hide his surprise while they turned around and walked away.

Gail's mouth still hung open by what had just played out in front of her. Holly looked into her eyes, crooked smile on her lips. "Thank you" The blonde said in a whisper. "It's okay. But why do you let them say stuff like that?" Holly asked.

Gail shrugged, looking very insecure in that moment. "I don't know, they just started bullying me one day and I thought they would get tired of it eventually if I kept my mouth shut. But it just got worse." She swallowed hard, feeling more self-conscious. "Every day when walk home from school they make fun of me and punch me or push me, and I'm scared that if I try to stand up for myself it'll get uglier" Gail answered quietly.

Holly glanced over the girls shoulder to see the boys still looking in their direction, she frowned at them before returning her gaze to Gail. Her eyes becoming soft and holding nothing but sincerity as she spoke. "Well, that's gonna be over soon because I'll walk you home and if they keep on bothering you I'll use one of my taekwondo moves on them. They'll be running for the hills". She started giggling the second half of the sentence.

Gail was a little taken back by this comment, but felt an unusual warmth spread through her body. " _How can she be this wonderful to a complete stranger_ " she thought while smiling at Holly's idea.

And the brunette was right, after the third day that Holly had walked her home the bullying started to diminish. The best part of it was that she never actually needed to use one of said taekwondo moves, Jason and Seth were like scared little cats when Holly had simply threatened to use them. They didn't dare to find out if she was bluffing or telling the truth.

Gail was thankful for this nerdy girl, who wanted to be her new friend. She genuinely liked Holly, which was something that didn't happen often, and knew that Holly liked her too, which also was something that didn't happen very often.

Between her new friend and this newfound security, she was actually starting to enjoy going to school again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favourites and follows, I,m glad you liked it!**

 **The next part takes place when the girls start High School, which according to Google starts around the age of 14.**

 **If that's inaccurate, I'm sorry but just go with it okay? ;-)**

 **English is not my native language, I take full responsibility for mistakes etc.**

 **Again, I want to thank Eich(enchanteob on Tumblr) for her help , you ROCK chica!**

 **Enjoy!**

Gail was freaking out, she run around the house like a crazy person. From the bathroom, to the bedroom, down the stairs, into the kitchen, and back upstairs again.

Her feet landed on the last step and she took a deep breath " _Get a grip Gail_ " the girl mentally scold herself. She leaned against the wall next to her bedroom door, and closed her eyes to compose herself for a minute.

She calmed down enough to make a mental checklist of the things she needed to do and trotted into her bedroom with new determination.

When Gail was showered, dressed, had breakfast, and brushed her teeth she looked into the mirror on the back of her bedroom door one more time and decided she looked good enough for her first day in High school.

She was running a little late, so she flew down the stairs, ripped her jacket off the hook by the entrance, slammed the front door shut and jumped on her bike.

Gail was supposed to pick up Holly at her house 10 minutes ago, so when Gail arrived at the brunettes house, panting for air, it was no surprise the girl was already waiting for her on the driveway.

Holly was _always_ on time.

Seeing the annoyed look on her friend's face, Gail apologised immediately.

"You're almost 10 minutes late, the brunette released an exasperated breath and jumped on her bike.

Gail gave her an apologetic look, as they started to pedal. "I know I'm sorry, I didn't know what to wear and I want to look good on my first day. She looked at the pedals of her bike. "You know, make a good impression". The girl said tentatively.

Holly's demeanor immediately softened. "Gail you always look good, stop worrying about that okay?" The brunette said as she turned her head to look at her.

They had been friends since that first day Holly came into her class in primary school. Now, almost six years later, Gail was a lot more confident about herself than she was back then, but she still wanted people to like her and cared a little too much about what others would think of her.

All Gail wanted was acceptance, and she was afraid the kids in school would think she was weird. She was terrified of being left out by her classmates and even more terrified of getting bullied again.

The dark blonde girl exhaled a deep breath. "What if they think I'm weird? You know how snarky I can be Holly, not everybody likes that".

Holly tried to suppress a laugh at the pouting girl next to her. "Not everyone has to like that Gail. But i like it, Traci likes it and I'm sure other kids at school are going to like it too". The brunette gave her a reassuring smile.

After Holly had moved to Toronto, the two brunettes had clicked right away. Because of Holly's friendship with Gail, she and Traci started to spent quite some time together and quickly became friends as well.

At the beginning Gail had been a little worried that Traci only put up with her for Holly's sake, but all her worries had disappeared when the brunette went to visit her grandparents in Ottowa during their first summerbreak. Because Traci had showed up at Gail's doorsteps only a few hours after Holly had left and invited her to play in the park as if nothing had changed.

"But what if I make a fool out of myself, or get all awkward and they don't like me? Gail half whined, half sighed. "You know I can be a sarcastic bitch Holly, especially when I get nervous".

The brunette chuckled while replying "you're not a bitch Gail".

The ride to school didn't take long. They slowed down to cross the gates but only got off their bikes when they were in front of the bicycle shed.

Holly walked around her bike and stood in front of her friend, placing both hands on Gail's biceps. She stared into the blue eyes in front of her, making sure Gail could see the sincerity in them.

"You're perfect just the way you are, okay? Not everyone gets scared away by your snark, I happen to like that about you." She shrugged and smiled softly before adding. "I'm sure you're going to be fine, just let yourself be _you_ ".

Gail held Holly's gaze somewhat taken aback by the honesty she could see in those chocolate eyes.

"I really don't get why you always have so much faith in me Holly, but thank you for the pep talk. You're the best friend I could ever wish for". She stepped forward and hugged the brunette.

Gail wasn't really a touchy and feely person, so to say that Holly was a bit surprised by the action, was an understatement, but the surprise only lasted a moment and soon she was wrapping her arms around the other girl. "You're welcome, I'll always have your back Gail." Holly whispered in the crook of Gail's neck.

The two made their way towards the main building together, but for the first time since the day they met, they weren't heading for the same classroom.

The two of them would be separated from now on, and only share history together. Gail was less than pleased with this new situation. At the same time, she was cursing the headmasters or whoever got to decide that kind of thing but also thanking god she and Traci were in the same class. At least she already had someone she knew, who was already a friend.

"Hey, you guys ready for our first day?" Traci asked when she saw Gail and Holly walking towards her.

"Lets just get this over with" Gail huffed while adjusting the straps of the backpack on her shoulders.

* * *

At the end of their first week Traci, Holly and Gail had agreed to meet at a diner a few blocks away from school to hang out.

They had the most amazing milkshakes, and Gail was always eager to devour one -or two-, besides this time she could use the fact that she had survived her first week in High school as an excuse to give herself s treat.

When Gail and Traci arrived, Holly was already there, sitting at a table in the back.

Like she always did, the brunette had her nose buried in a book from which she was taking notes from.

"Hey nerd, you really are an addict for studying aren't you?" Gail joked when they approached the table, sitting down opposite of Holly.

The girl looked up with a crooked smile on her lips -a smile Gail loves to see- but she ignored Gail's remark.

"Hey guys, how was your first week?" Holly asked as she closed the book in front of her.

Traci shrugged. "Not too bad I guess, at least we didn't get too much homework so that's a plus".

"And we don't really have as many goofballs in our class as I expected, so I guess it could be worse" Gail added. Both the brunettes laughed at the comment.

Holly shook her head, amused by her friend's bluntness. "You are insane, you know that right?"

Gail rolled her eyes, but couldn't contain the smirk on her lips. "And what says that about you exactly huh?" She pointed a finger at Holly. "For hanging out with me?"

"You two really are something" Traci commented laughing at her friends banter.

She slowly got up and looked down on them. "The usual for you guys?"

The two girls nodded, and Traci turned around, walking towards the counter to place their order.

When they were alone, Holly looked back at Gail eagerly. "Are you still coming over this weekend?"

"Yeah of course" Gail nodded excitedly.

Every other Saturday the two girls would have a movie night with a sleepover. It was a little tradition they had started almost 3 years ago when Gail's parents had to go to a conference out of town for work, and Gail had stayed at Holly's house for a whole week.

From then on, Gail would go to Holly's house early in the evening or sometimes late afternoon so she would have dinner with Holly's family. The girls would take turns to shower, put on their pj's and take a bowl of peanut m&m's and a bag of cheesepuffs upstairs to Holly's room. They'd watch movies troughout the night and chat about all kind of things until their eyes felt too heavy to stay open.

It wasn't anything special, but those were the best Saturdays Gail has had.

* * *

"Are you going to Steffie's birthday party next week?" Holly asked the dark blonde girl sitting cross legged on the bed in front of her.

"I don't know yet, Steffie and I have never really gotten along" Gail replied with a mouth full of cheesepuffs.

Holly scrunched up her face and reprimanded the girl in front of her, dusting the imaginary crumbs from her lap. "Gross Gail! Can you eat like a person instead of a dog?" She playfully slapped the girls arm.

Gail giggled and stuffed another handful of cheesepuffs in her mouth, just to spite Holly.

The brunette girl rolled her eyes and got up from the bed to put on the movie they had picked out.

"I can't believe you talked me into seeing Rio Holly", Gail said with a scowl, inciting a troathy laugh from the other girl.

Holly crawled back on the bed and settled next to Gail, resting her head against the headboard. "Shut up and just watch it, you big brat. I know you're acting all tough right now but you're a big softie at heart".

Gail frowned at Holly and muttered something that the brunette could only decipher as "Kill you if you tell my secret to the world", for which she had to stiffen a laugh.

The movie was only halfway trough when Gail felt Holly laying her head on her shoulder and slumping down so the brunette could get more comfortable.

After a few minutes, she heard Holly's breath getting deeper and even. Gail waited another moment and slightly bent her head downward to see that Holly had fallen asleep.

She turned off the TV with the remote control she had claimed earlier, before carefully reaching out to retrieve the girl's glasses from her face and place it on the nightstand next to the bed. Gail grabbed the bowls from her lap and putted them on the floor so she could slump down further on the matress, carefully as not to wake up the brunette sleeping on her shoulder.

Gail laid down fully on the bed and found herself staring at the glowing plastic stars that covered the ceiling in the dark bedroom.

She stroked Holly's hair a few times before letting her hand rest on the girl's upper arm. Captured by the peaceful moment, Gail took a deep breath and closed her eyes with a soft smile on her lips.

The soothing smell of vanilla and coconut that was so typically Holly's filling her lungs and lulling her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I let you wait for this chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for the follows, reviews and favs, this keeps me going :-)**

 **I hope you enjoy this update, let me know what you think.**

 **Again, special thanks to my buddy Eich(you're the best)**

Monday morning came far too quickly. After the sleepover the girls had on the weekend, Gail still felt a bit tired.

But that probably had more to do with the boat trip on the lake they've had on Sunday with Holly's parents than with the sleepover itself.

Gail had never went with them to their boat before. So when Holly had asked her to join them this time, she decided to accept the offer after calling her parents for permission.

Peter, Holly's dad, had woke the girls up at 7.30 am, which had been far too early for Gail's liking, but she had bravely endured the early rising with the help of Holly's excitement. After breakfast, they had made a quick stop at the store to gather some supplies, and drove towards the lake.

Instead of helping Holly and Erica unpacking the grocery's and make preperations for lunch in the small kitchen on the boat, Gail went outside and watched how Peter made sure the boat was ready to sail.

The tanned man -with chocolate eyes just like Holly's- had noticed how Gail had been watching his actions, paying close attention while he was preparing everything for a safe trip.

After the boat had been ready, and they were well on their way sailing on the lake, Peter had asked Gail if she wanted to learn how to control the boat. Her eyes had grown twice their size as she nodded enthusiastically, enticing a small chuckle from the man.

Gail was very eager to learn, listening attentively to everything Peter had explained to her. After a while, he had motioned for her to take his place and let her try by herself. She had been a little hesitant at first but it turned out the dark blonde girl was quite good at it.

"Hi sailor girl, can I offer you a sandwich?" Holly cheerfully asked when she walked towards Gail with a plate in her hands. "Oh that looks delicious!" The girl replied and Pete stepped up to take over the controls again. "Why don't you take a break and eat? You did a great job Co-captain."

Gail smiled and blushed slightly at the compliment. She walked with Holly towards another part of the boat and they sat down to eat.

She rubbed her hands, picking one of the turkey and bacon sandwiches from the plate.

The blonde took a large bite of her lunch.

"Mmm this is very tasty Holly" Gail moaned with her mouth full.

When she saw Holly's stern look - the brunette always reprimanded Gail for her eating habits - she swallowed and gave her an apologetic smile.

Holly placed the plate down and took a bite of her own sandwich.

The girls enjoyed their lunch in comfortable silence, simply listening to the sound of the wind and the water.

"I love it out here, it's so peaceful and quiet", Gail said after a few minutes while she looked over at Holly.

And when the brunette met her eyes she added "Thank you for inviting me to come".

Holly gave her a wide smile, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "I'm glad you came".

It had been a fun day, the weather was nice and warm so the girls had jumped in the lake a couple of times for a swim. Splashing water at each other and playing cannon ball from the boat.

After dinner, Holly and her parents had dropped Gail off at home. As soon as she got inside, Gail went straight to her room and collapsed in her bed, exhausted by the long day.

She was sound asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow, with the feeling of sun kiss in her skin and a smile on her lips.

* * *

It had became routine that Gail would pick Holly up at her house – the brunette always waited for her on the driveway - and they would both ride their bikes towards school where they would meet up with Traci in the school yard so they could enter the building together.

"Man, yesterday was fun! I'm still kinda tired to be honest". Gail said when they turned right and abandoned Holly's street.

"It was fun, wasn't it? You should come again sometime" the brunette replied. Gail smiled warmly at Holly and nodded her answer.

When they got inside the school, Traci went straight to her locker to retrieve a few books and they parted ways to go to their classes. "See you later nerd." Gail said as she took leave from her best friend.

The school hallways were busy between classes. Some kids were walking from one class to another, some stopped at their locker to change textbooks, and some just stood in the middle of the hallway chatting and mingling.

Laughes and murmurs filled Gail's ears, which annoyed the shit out of her. Especially on Mondays. "God, I hate people", she mumbled to herself as she tried to dodge the sea of bodies.

Gail turned the corner towards her locker puffing, she really needed a snack and she knew there was a small bag of cheesepuffs hidden inside her locker.

Gail turned her key and dove right in, looking for her treat.

The blond felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Holly standing behind her with a disapproving grin on her face.

Feeling a bit uneasy by the look on her friend's face, she opened her mouth to speak "What?".

"It's not even 11 am Gail, cheesepuffs might not be the best snack to get right now". The blonde rolled her eyes at her friend and blew out an exasperated breath. "I can eat cheesepuffs any time of day Holly!". But the words were a weak protest since Gail closed her locker anyway.

They walked up the stairs to the second floor towards their only shared class together. History class.

Normally she wouldn't mind this class, but today Gail felt a bit anxious.

Today they were supposed to hear who they were being paired with for an assignment.

"I'm already dreading this assignment" Gail complained to her friends, as she placed her backpack on the floor in the classroom and took a seat next to the window. Traci was already settled in the seat behind her and Holly sat down next to Traci.

"As long as it's with one of you I don't mind but I practically hate everyone else". She pouted.

Traci and Holly shared a look, stiffing a laugh, but decided not to respond to the blondes comment.

Mister Andrews entered the room and sat down behind his desk.

He explained what he expected of the assignment and that all pairs would get a different topic.

When he announced who would be working with who, Gail crossed her fingers, flinching when both Holly and Traci's names had been called with others. Gail sighed deeply.

"And the ancient Egypt goes to Seth and Gail", the teacher said as he closed his folder.

Gail snorted and let her head fall on her hands on the table in front of her.

"You've got to be kidding me". She whined in an exasperated tone. The girl heard giggles coming from behind her and lifted her head so she could turn around only to see Traci and Holly trying to hold their laughs, but failing miserably.

She narrowed her eyes, scolding them.

Traci managed to give her a thumbs up through the giggles, annoying the blonde to no end. Gail rolled her eyes and sighed deeply while she turned back around towards their teacher.

The blonde met Seth's blue eyes staring at her, and his smile grew. "Just great", Gail murmured to herself as she looked away from his prying gaze.

* * *

"Holly wait!". Gail stormed out to the front porch of Steffie's house, jumping the last two steps and landing into the freshly mowed grass.

Holly had dragged her to Steffie's party even though she really didn't want to go. "Please Gail! I don't want to go either, can you please just come and keep me company?". It was touching to see how much Holly wanted her to be there.

There was no way Gail could deny those pleading, warm brown eyes in front of her. And so, here she was, currently watching the retrieving form of her best friend.

The blonde jogged towards Holly and came to a stop in front of the brunette, forcing her to stop.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" Gail asked with worry evident in her voice.

"Nothing, I've just had enough of this party so I'm going home" Holly avoided eyecontact when she answered her friend's question, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other. It was clear she wanted to be anywhere else but here.

Gail took a hold of Holly's wrist and gently tugged it. "I know you, Holly, something is bothering you. Besides, it's not like you to just leave without saying anything".

A moment of silence passed between the two girls, and the blonde ducked her head so she was able to meet Holly's eyes.

Gail's bright blue eyes looked into the warm chocolate ones, the concern evident in her gaze. "We tell each other stuff right?" the dark blonde girl added softly. She didn't want to push her friend, but she needed to know Holly was alright.

Slowly meeting her friend's eyes, Holly lifted her head and sighed. "It's Seth, he's being a jerk."

Scoffing, Gail lifted an eyebrow and looked at her friend. "Uhm yeah, you're kinda pointing out the obvious Holly. He's always been a jerk."

The brunette rolled her eyes at her friend's comment and shrugged.

Gail had a questioning look on her face, that made Holly continue. "He asked me if I was willing to share".

This confused the blonde even more. Her brows furrowed, silently asking Holly to tell her what she meant. The brunette averted her gaze, avoiding to look at Gail as she answered.

"You." The word hung in the air before Holly took a breath and explained. "He asked me if I was willing to share you. Because he likes you...apparently ". Reluctantly, Holly lifted her gaze and met Gail's wide blue eyes.

"WHAT?! The nutcase has really lost what's left of his tiny little brain!". Gail shuddered, her face writhing in disgust. "I'd rather mob the floor with my tongue then to spend another minute with mister freckles" she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "It's bad enough I have to do that stupid assignment with him".

Holly's face softened and she giggled, shoving her friends shoulder. "Looks like someone has got a fan". Gail shot Holly an angry glare, but failed miserably to keep a straight face.

The girls burst out laughing to the point where they needed to bend forward to hold their stomach with their arms.

When the girls regained composure, Gail looked into her friend's eyes and held Holly's gaze for a moment. "You wanted to leave because of that ridiculous comment?".

Holly shrugged and bit her lip, avoiding to answer the question.

When there was no answer, Gail started walking back towards the house. "Come back inside nerd, you,re the one who got me here so we may as well have some fun together. You're not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for sticking with me and for your support, you guys ar great!**

 **Special thanks to Eich(enchanteob on Tumblr) for her faith and help, if you haven't read her stories, please do.. They're amazing!**

 **I hope you enjoy this new chapter, reviews and constructive critisism are always appreciated.**

"So, Tutankhamen was only 9 years old when he became a farao?"

Seth asked the blonde, disbelief shining in his wide eyes.

"Yes!" Gail nodded excitely. "And he died when he was only 19".

The girl explained to the boy, who was sitting crossed legged on her bed.

"Wow! That's really young, do you know how he died?", Seth asked as he pulled his knees up so he could rest his chin on them.

Gail was quite interested in this particular subject. When the ancient Egypt had been asigned to her and Seth she had been so focused on the fact she would have to do a project with him, that she hadn't even took a moment to think about the actual subject they had gotten.

It was only when the blonde had forced herself to sit down in front of the computer to do some research that she had realized things could have been worse. At least she would enjoy reading about the ancient Gods and the Pharaos.

She had spent hours going from link to link, trying to read a little bit about all the dinasties and some of its rulers.

Either way, she had no problem in talking about this subject and went on enthusiastically.

"First they thought he was murdered, but after reinvestigating his death in 2009 they discovered some things that indicated that he most likely died as a result of a knee infection".

Gail spun her chair around away from the computer and saw Seth's intense gaze on her. "What?", the girl asked suspiciously.

Seth blinked fast as he came back to reality. He had been captivated by the dark blonde girl while she was passionately talking about the topic of their project.

"Nothing" he answered as he nervously averted his gaze, trying to focus on anything that wasn't Gail in the room.

Gail crossed her arms. "Then why are you staring at me like that?" she demanded rather then asked the boy.

"Uhm, n-no reason. I, I just think it's cute how interested you are in this project". Seth replied uncomfortably while he plucked at the hem of his shirt, looking at his movements as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Gail blew out an exasperated breath and rolled her eyes at him, barelly remembering he wasn't going to see her gesture.

"Seth, don't even think about calling me cute, or I might have to scratch your eyes out".

She groaned and the freckled faced boy muttered something that Gail could only dicipher as _"I'm sorry"._

The girl shook her head before adding. "Seth, there's something I need to get off my chest."

Gail was quiet for a moment gathering her thoughts on what she wanted to say, while the boy kept on playing with a loose thread on his shirt. "I don't know why you have the idea in your head that it's okay to harass Holly with questions about if she's willing to share me with you, but lets get one thing straight here".

She paused a minute before she went on. "There is nothing to share. Even if there was a choice to make, it would always be her. She's my best friend, and you're a douchebag who gave me a hell of a hard time back in primary school."

Seth had been looking down at his hands the entire time Gail was speaking but when he finally met the girl's eyes, he did something Gail would've never expected.

"I'm sincerely sorry for bullying you Gail." He lowered his head, seeming genuinely ashamed of his past behaviour. "You are actually pretty cool now that I got to know you".

Gail could see the sincerity his eyes, she knew he meant every word and after a few moments of silence, she rewarded the boy with a small smile. "I forgive you, but don't expect anything more then that". She replied.

Seth nodded and got up from the bed. "Well, I better go home, or I'll be late for dinner", the boy said when he walked past Gail.

He opened the door, turning around to look at the blonde with a small smile of his own "I'll see you in school tomorrow?". Gail gave him a nod as he walked out of Gail's room.

The girl got up from the chair by her desk and let herself fall on the bed. "Well that was weird", she muttered to herself staring at the ceiling.

* * *

The next day at school, Seth tried to avoid Gail as much as he could and she couldn't say she wasn't happy about that. Ever since Holly had told her about what he'd said at Steffie's party she had been even more uncomfortable than usual around the boy, and the conversation they had had the day before hadn't helped with the matter either.

She was glad she didn't have to deal with all the awkwardness and simply enjoy her day.

During lunch, she and Holly had made plans to hang out that afternoon, after Holly's dance class. The brunette girl was quite an amazing dancer, and because there was a big dance show coming up she had to practise extra hours.

Holly had suggested they could meet afterwards but the blonde had asked if she could pick her up from her dance class to make things easier. But to be honest she just didn't wanted to wait that long to spent time with her best friend.

Hence why Gail arrived 15:45 at the theater, fifteen minutes before the end of rehearsal. She thought about waiting outside but decided against it, so the blonde went inside to sit down in one of the red seats in the middle of the theatre instead, watching as Holly danced with the rest of the group.

The brunette had been selected by the choreographer to do a solo part in this dance show, and she was about to go over her piece once more before the end of practice.

It was a modern dance, accompanied by an acoustic song that Gail had never heard before. It sounded a little dramatic but it sparkled her curiosity.

She watched the brunette sway to the music with such elegance that it completely captivated her. The music and the movements of the girl had Gail completely enraptured.

When Holly finished her dance, she noticed Gail's presence in the room and smiled towards her friend. The other girl was still staring at Holly on the stage when she realised the brunette's gaze was on her. A rush of fluttering feelings shot trough her stomach and the blonde felt her face getting hot. " _What the hell was that?"_ , she shook the confusion from head mind and stood up from the chair to walk towards Holly.

When she stopped a few steps away from her friend, Holly was changing into her street shoes. "So, I take it that your dreamingly look was an approval of my solo?" The brunette asked without looking up.

Gail's face flushed immediately and she shifted awkwardly in her place.

"Y-Yeah it was pretty good", she replied.

At this, Holly raised her eyes. Noticing her friend's flushed cheeks and smirked while she finished tying her shoelaces.

"What about a milkshake at Alfredo's to start our weekend with?" Holly asked the other girl. "After that maybe a movie at my house?"

"Absolutely!" Gail nodded enthusiastically, "It's happy hour today between four and five, two milkshakes for the price of one!", she beamed happily.

Alfredo's milkshakes were the best ones in that part of the city -if not in the entire city-, and the girls went there after school at least once a week ever since they had started High School together. It was a little tradition.

When the two friends arrived at their favourite diner, one of the waitresses gave them a friendly wave, instructing them to take a seat and saying that she would come to take their orders in a minute. This was more a formality than anything else, though, Jacky had been serving them for so long she could probably tell what they were going to order before they decided themselves.

"Traci asked if we want to go ice skating with her and Steffie tomorrow at the rink on the big square". Holly said after they had picked a table and opened their menus.

After a few minutes of silence, the brunette put down her menu and stared at Gail, noticing that the girl had been far to engrossed into deciding which milkshake she was going to have, to hear the actual question.

"Gail!". The blonde's head shot up as she looked startled at Holly.

"Sorry, you was saying?".

The brunette shook her head slightly and smiled at her friend. "Do you want to go ice skating tomorrow with me, Steffie and Traci?", Holly repeated herself, crossing her arms over the table and leaning on them.

"Oh, yeah sure. As long as we get a hot coco with marsmellows after", Gail replied with a smirk on her face before turning back to the list of milkshake flavours.

* * *

The ice rink was fairly crowded. It was a Saturday afternoon, afterall, and there were a lot of kids around, enjoying the weekend with their parents as well as some other people having fun on their day off.

The smell of hot chocolate and waffles hung in the air, the sky was grey and it looked as if it was about to start snowing any minute.

With Christmas only a week away there was a big tree full of lights in the middle of the square and several stalls were scattered across the plazza, selling things like candy and soup, hot chocolatte and waffles. In a corner there was a photoboot for kids to take pictures with Santa and somewhere in the distance there were speakers playing christmas songs.

Even with risking getting caught by the snow, it was easy to see why so many people had chosen to spent their Saturday in a place like this.

Traci, Steffie and Holly were already skating in the rink when Gail arrived.

She leaned against the railing to watch Traci teaching Holly to make a proper pirouette. The blonde's smile grew when she saw Holly's happy face after she managed to spin around a few times without falling.

"Care to join us or are you gonna keep on staring and stay here?", Gail heard the voice next to her say. She turned her head to the left and saw Steffie grinning at her.

"I haven't decided yet, you're all gonna suck comparing to me and I wouldn't want to do that to you losers", the girl bit back and averted her gaze back to the rink.

Steffie scoffed at the girl next to her and adjusted the beanie on her head, her beautiful dark curls cascading over her shoulders.

"Well little miss perfect, we'll pale in comparison to you anyway so why don't you just get on the ice and have some fun with us?". Steffie said staring at her, not waiting for a reply before she skated backwards and away from the dark blonde girl.

Gail blinked, speechless, she wasn't used to getting her snark throwed right back at her. A small smile formed on her lips and she looked over at Steffie.

"You coming Gail? Or aren't you so awesome after all?". The girl shouted from the rink. "Oh, you just wait and see", Gail murmered to herself as got on the ice, skating towards Steffie and stopping right in front of the girl by sliding sideways over the ice. Steffie raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed by the blonde and dusted the ice off of her jeans. They both laughed and skated towards their friends.

The four girls spent the rest of their afternoon on the ice, and by the time they had decided it was time to go home, most of the rink was already empty. Traci suggested they got hot chocolate with marsmellows before heading home and the other three girls had happily agreed. The temperature had dropped a little and now that they had stopped moving around the cold was starting to settle despite their coats.

"I only got 5 marsmellows Holly, you got 7!", Gail pouted and added "You have to give me one of yours". The brunette scoffed and looked surprised at her best friend's pouting face. " _So cute_ ", Holly thought to herself, before she replied "I _have_ to give you one of mine? You can at least ask nicely Gail".

Before the blonde had a chance to comply to the request, Steffie held a spoon with one of her marsmellows close to Gail's mouth, smiling at the pouty face in front of her.

Gail hesitated a brief moment before opening her lips and accept the offered treat. "Mmm, this is so good. This one is a girl of my heart, nerd", the blonde said to Holly as she winked at Steffie.

This action didn't go unnoticed by the brunette, who felt a sudden ache in her chest that she couldn't quite explain. It was like she was hot and cold, short of breath and with a lump in her throat, all at the same time.

Holly didn't know what to say and so she simply looked down at her feet.

Gail saw her friend's reaction and instantly felt bad. She took a step back from Steffie and looked nervously towards Traci, who took a sip of her hot coco as she observed the situation silently.

"Well, I'm going home", the dark skinned girl said.

When nobody said anything she looked over at Steffie -who lived only a few blocks from her house- and asked "You coming?". The girl nodded and said her goodbye to Holly, then turned towards Gail and smiled at the blonde. "Thanks for the fun afternoon. I really enjoyed it".

Traci's eyes went from Steffie to Gail to Holly and back at Gail as she frowned, silently questioning the blonde about what was going on. When she realized Gail was as lost as her, she simply started to follow Steffie as the girl walked away.

Holly shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly, before looking into the blonde's icy blue eyes. Gail cleared her throat and looked towards the now almost empty ice rink.

"Sooo...care to teach me how to make a pirouette?", she asked meeting Holly's gaze.

The corners of the brunette's mouth curled up lighty. "You sure about that Gail? You might break something", she chuckled and then head back towards the ice.

Gail smirked and shook her head as she followed her friend, disposing her empty cup in one of the trash cans as she went.

The girls had spend another hour on the rink, practising their pirouettes. Holly had explained the blonde what to pay attention too in order to keep her balance, just like Traci had done to her earlier. Gail turned out to be a natural and had picked it up fairly quickly, only losing her balance a few times.

When night fell, the two girls were still enjoying their time together, their laughs filling every corner of the not abandoned ice rink. It was only when Gail's phone buzzed in her pocket that they realized how late it was. The girl's mother had called to let her know she was getting late for dinner but instead of leaving immediately they decided to have one more round before going back home.

"Come on nerd, you can do better then that!", Gail told the brunette when she finished a sloppy pirouette. "My feet hurt, I've been doing this all day", Holly whined causing the other girl to raise an eyebrow, she wasn't used to a whining Holly. That was usualy her thing.

Gail grabbed Holly's glove covered hands and started skating backwards towards the exit. The brunette sighed and followed her friend out, earning a mischievious smile from the girl. Holly furrowed her brows. "What are you smiling at?"

The dark blonde girl grinned at her and let go of Holly's hands, "Lets just go home you wuss", she nudged the brunette and increased her pace.

Holly gasped and then shouted, "Oh you did _not_ just say that to me!" before starting to pursue her friend. Gail skated as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough to escape the brunette, Holly had been skating far more often then she did.

Shortly after she had fled away from Holly, there was a tug at Gail's jacket and the blonde lost her balance. She fell down on her shoulder and remained on the ice, motionless.

"Oh my god! Gail are you okay?". Holly let herself fall on her knees and cradled her friend's face in her hands. "Gail, look at me", the brunette said to the blonde, while brushing her hair away from her face. The panic was evident in her voice.

Gail started giggling and opened her eyes to see her best friend's beautiful face.

"You're an ass, you know that? You scared the shit out of me!", Holly reprimanded the blonde, and slapped her arm.

"Auw! Easy nerd, I just fell on that arm", Gail said as she sat up and looked into worried chocolate eyes. Her breath got caught in her throat when she studied Holly's face, and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Don't do that ever again Gail", Holly sighed and added "I thought you had seriously hurt yourself". The worry in Holly's eyes, the serious tone in her voice, and the warmth that was soon spreading over Gail's chest and neck became too much in that moment.

Before she knew what she was doing, before she had time to think about it, Gail stroked Holly's cheek with the back of her fingers. Watching chocolate eyes shifting from surprise to relief before Holly's eyelids closed because of the action.

She placed a lose string of hair behind Holly's ear and allowed her eyes to shift to the brunette's lips, imagining what it would feel like to have those lips pressing against hers.

When she realized where her mind was taking her, Gail shook her head and retrieved her hand.

The dark blonde stood up, ignoring the surprised look on her friend's face.

"I, uhm, I, I need to go home, my, my parents are waiting for me". Gail offered Holly a hand to help her get up.

The brunette took the offered hand and nervously looked into Gail's eyes. "Uhm, yeah, we should go", she replied and skated towards the exit without waiting for Gail to follow.

The other girl stood still, watching the retrieving form of her best friend vanish into the darkness of the night. The beautiful nerd for whom she suddenly didn't have just friendly feelings anymore.

When she couldn't see Holly's silhouette anymore, Gail took a deep breath to compose herself and started to follow the brunette towards the exit and towards home.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank you for the continued support and reviews while I write this fic. It really means a lot to me and keeps me going =)**

 **As allways, I want to express my graditute towards my buddy Eich(enchanteob on Tumblr) for her help and creative insight to improve this story.**

 **Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Gail observed herself closely in the mirror attached to her bedroom door. " _Hmm, doesn't look to bad",_ she thought to herself after removing the towel from her head.

She had wanted a change and so, after asking her mother for permission, she now found herself staring at the result of her dyed hair. Gail had liked her natural blonde hair, but now it was a lighter shade of blonde and she thought it looked even better that way. 

Part of her wondered what Holly would think about it. She didn't care about anybody's opinion except for the brunette's. It had been nearly two weeks since the last time Gail saw Holly.

After the get together at the ice rink on that day, the girls had texted but hadn't seen each other. Part of the reason for that, was because just a few days afterwards Holly and her parents had left to Ottawa so they could spend the Holidays with the brunette's grandparents. The Stewarts had came home yesterday, just in time for Holly's dance show, but the girls hadn't seen each other yet.

Gail wasn't sure how she felt about being separated from her best friend for so long.

On one hand, she was was glad that they had been able to put some distance between them, Gail needed some time to herself -although that wasn't entirely true, since the girls had texted each other countless times during their time apart- to sort out what she was feeling. But on the other hand, Gail simply hated being apart from Holly, especially during the holidays.

The blonde had relived the day at the ice rink over and over in her head, tried to find excuses for the inexplicable new feelings she had developed for her friend, but had come up with no real explanations for it. Other than the obvious one, of course, this was Holly. _"How could this have happened?,_ Gail paced trough her room and let herself fall on her bed. _"It's nothing Gail, she's your best friend that's all."_ She shook her head and pressed the palms of her hands over her eyes _"You're bound to feel this strongly for her"._

After hours of overthinking her feelings and contemplating whether or not telling Holly about them, Gail decided to push the thoughts away for their friendship's sake. She didn't want things to be awkward between them and she couldn't phantom losing the best friend she could've ever wished for.

Besides, she wasn't even sure what this really meant. At the age of 15 everything felt a little confusing and weird.

Even if this was a little infatuation it would go away soon and things could go back to be the way they had always been. Soon she wouldn't feel this confused anymore.

Gail pushed herself up to get off of her bed and strutted towards the bathroom. She had to get ready for Holly's End of the Year dance show, which was starting at 16.30pm. Her parents had bought tickets so they could all go to see it, before attending some fancy new year's party of the policy department.

The blonde had lucklily been able to ditch the gathering, using the fact that she and Holly hadn't seen each other during the holidays as an excuse. Since Holly's parents had already invited Gail to join them for dinner and go to the main square after the dance show, Elaine had agreed to it.

* * *

It was cold outside. The world was covered in a thick, bright white layer of snow and looking up at the dusky sky it was safe to say that more snow would be finding its way down soon. The icy wind was cutting through Gail's coat as she waited at the entrance of the theatre for Traci to arrive.

Her parents had already went inside accompanied by Peter and Erica shortly after their arrival. Holly's dance show would be starting soon and both she and Traci were eager to see their friend up on the stage.

This was the first dance show Holly would participate in of this caliber, and the two girls couldn't wait to see the result of what Holly had put so much devotion and effort into for the past few months.

Just when Gail was about to call Traci and ask where she was, the dark skinned girl came jogging towards her. _"Sorry I'm late, public transportation is a mess with this weather"._ Gail shrugged and turned around to head inside. _"It's okay Trace, our spots have been reserved and at least now we won't have to wait too long for it to start. But then, I've been freezing my ass off here so I'd rather had waited inside where it's warm"._ The blonde emphasized the last word as she walked inside towards the cloak room.

 _"Yeah, yeah, grumpy, I'm late. I know. Now lets go see our rising star"._ Traci replied, nudging Gail with her shoulder as she gave her coat to the girl behind the counter. _"By the way, your hair looks nice Gail",_ the brunette added.

 _"I know",_ Gail answered smiling.

Holly hadn't exaggerated one bit when she had passionately talked about the dance show. From the moment the girls had sat down next to Gail's and Holly's parents until the curtains closed, they had been captivated by the exquisite performance. Every style and accompanying solo part turned it more and more into a story, and they couldn't tear they eyes away from the stage, not wanting to miss a thing as the tale unfold before them.

Holly's solo part was amazing.

Gail found herself even more enchanted by it than the first time she had seen the brunette dancing this act. The blonde could only discribe this as a small piece of art, with Holly as the centrepiece of attention.

The audience's standing ovation at the ending of the show was just the icing on the cake. A reward for months of hard work and dedication from the participants of the show.

But despide all the commotion around her, all Gail could see was Holly's proud face in between the other dancers. The wide smile that spread on her lips and how her eyes were glistening with happyness over the audience's reaction.

The blonde sighed and continued to clap as the thought to herself, _"I'm in so much trouble"_

* * *

Dinner was nice. Peter and Erica decided to treat the girls by taking them to Alfredo's and Gail and Holly had beamed happily when Holly's parents had offered to take them there. Their burgers were "to die for" according to Gail.

They talked about the dance show and how proud they all were of the brunette. Holly's smile was so wide it might even burst her face open, for which Gail teased her friend about for the biggest part of their meal, of course. But that was only until the brunette reached for a lock of her hair and twistted around her fingers, telling Gail that the new hair color suited her perfectly.

After that, all the words seemed to have ran away from her brain, only returining when Holly's parents agreed with their daughter and complimented her as well.

After dinner the four of them walked to the big square, where Traci, her brother Thomas and Traci's parents were already in the massive tent that had been set up for the occasion along with a stage for the band that was performing that night.. The family was drinking hot chocolate and trying to warm up from the walk trough the snow that had started falling again.

When they approached Traci and her family, the dark skinned girl walked towards them. _"Hey guys, you wanna see if we can score an autograph from the band? Those boys are hot"._ The girls nodded and Holly turned around so she could see her parents, silently asking for their permission as Peter waved his hand motioning for them to go ahead. _"Just make sure you're back in time for the fireworks"_ , he called after the girls.

The band was a local one but recently they've been contacted by a manager who gave them notoriety in a very short amouth of time. As a result, they had gigs in different towns every weekend.

Traci was right, those boys definetely had the looks. She and Holly were chatting with a few of the band members while Gail sat on a picnic bench nearby, silently watching them from a distance.

Traci was trying her best to impress the blonde guy of the group, but he was obviously flirting with Holly. Every time he spoke to the brunette, his hand touched her arm, shoulder or the small of her back, and it was starting to annoy Gail immensely. She snorted and crossed her arms, unconsciously giving the guy her best glare.

 _"Hi lonely, why are you sitting here all by yourself?"_ Gail turned her head to the side to see Steffie sitting down next to her. _"Why aren't you over there with them?",_ the girl asked as she adjusted her woolly hat and pointed her chin towards Traci and Holly.

Gail followed Steffie's gaze and shrugged. _"Because I hate people"._ The blonde studied the boys once more, -or, better saying, she was studying the blonde guy that kept on flirting with Holly once more- and added a slightly bitter _"besides, boys are stupid"._

Steffie smirked and bumped Gail's shoulder. _"The haircolor looks good on you, by the way",_ Steffie told Gail as she looked at her intently. A moment of silence passed between the two of them, before Gail spoke. _"Lets go dancing",_ the blonde looked over at Holly shortly only to find the brunette's gaze glued on her.

When Holly quickly averted her eyes, embarrassed to have been caught staring, the blonde girl took Steffie's wrist and pulled her towards the tent.

Shortly after Gail and Steffie entered the tent and joined the dancing sea of bodies, the DJ announced the band they had seen outside. When the boys stepped on stage, the tent filled with cheers and screams of the girls and young woman who had gathered in front of the stage to see them playing up close.

Gail rolled her eyes as she watched the small crowd freaking out over the boys. _"Pathetic"_ , she mumbled to herself as they started playing. At least the music wasn't so bad.

As the two girls were watching the band perform, Traci and Holly appeared by their side. _"Drinks?"_ Steffie asked the others. The three girls nodded and told the curly brunette what they wanted to drink before she made her way towards the bar.

Holly lightly grabbed Gail's arm. _"Are you okay? You left so suddenly",_ she asked the blonde. Gail turned her head sideways to look into Holly's beautiful chocolate eyes that were looking right back at her.

She took a deep breath and gently untangled her arm for the brunette's grasp. _"Why wouldn't I be okay Holly?",_ Gail replied slightly annoyed.

The use of her full name was all Holly needed to know that something was up with her best friend. Gail never called her by name, she had many nicknames for the brunette, but hardly ever called Holly by her first name except when something was bothering the blonde.

 _"Gail"._ At the sound of her name Gail's eyes widened.

There it was. The stern voice and the head tilt Holly always did when she wanted to coerce something out of the blonde.

Gail rolled her eyes as she sighed. _"Nothing is wrong. Shouldn't you be over there?"_. The blonde nodded towards the stage, and then added _"I'm sure that blonde guy wants to see your pretty face while he's singing"._

Gail's voice was dripping with sarcasm but before Holly could reply, the blonde started to walk away. _"I'm going to see if Steffie needs help with the drinks"_. She shouted over her shoulder, leaving Holly to stare dumpfounded after her friend.

 _"What's up with her?"_ , Traci asked coming closer to the brunette. Holly shook her head, still trying to figure out what was going on in Gail's head. _"I have no idea"_. Holly made a mental note to ask her about it in the morning, since Gail would be stending the night at her house.

After dancing for what felt like hours, the four girls decided it was time to find their parents. There was only half an hour left before the fireworks started, announcing the new year, and Holly wanted to celebrate it with the three most important people in her life.

There was a big, raging fire set up just outside the tent where most of the adults were gathered, so they decided to check there first.

The girls found Holly's and Traci's family first, they stood just outside the mass of people. The two family's didn't know each other all that well, but had been spending the night chatting to each other and had discovered that they had a lot more in common than just they fact that their daughters were friends. Steffie's parents weren't far apart, but they had mingled with the crowd.

Inside the tent the music died down and the band started counting down towards midnight. Soon, everyone joined the boys and got close to their loved ones to welcome a new year. Holly grabbed Gail's hand as she pulled her over towards her parents. _"Three, two, one, HAPPY NEWYEAR!"_ Sounded all around them as people started to hug each other. Peter and Erica grabbed both of the girl's shoulders and pulled them in. _"Happy new year girls! May it be filled with happyness"_ , Erica said. Holly turned around and hugged her parents tightly. _"Happy new year"._

When the brunette untangled herself from the hug, she looked into the icy blue eyes that were staring back at her. Holly curled her lips into a smile and pulled Gail in for a hug. The blonde girl melted into Holly's embrace and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around her friend. _"Happy new year nerd",_ Gail sighed into the brunette's shoulder, forgeting all the reasons for why she had been so mad before. _"Happy new year Gail"_ , Holly whispered as she gave her a squeeze before she let go.

The sky lit up with bright colors and soon they were surrounded by loud bangs. Dispite missing Holly's warmth around her instantly, Gail looked up in awe of how beautiful the ornamental fireworks looked in the dark sky. It was like a changing painting that got even prettier every time you looked somewhere else.

Suddenly Gail was interrupted by someone pulling her away by the sleeve of her coat. When she irritatedly turned to see who the intruder was, she saw Steffie smiling back at her. The curly brunette took a step closer to Gail and looked into her eyes, suddenly bashful given their proximity. She placed her hands on Gail's shoulders and leaned in, closing the remaining distance between them.

Before Gail could decipher what was happening, soft lips were on hers.

It only lasted a few seconds, though, before Steffie pulled back. _"Happy new year Gail"_ , the girl smirked as she watched a very surprised Gail, before she turned around and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I've kept you waiting for so long for this chapter. Work has been extemely busy around the holidays so I didn't have a chance to update sooner. Thank you all for sticking with me and for the feedback and follows/favourites. Keep them coming, I love to know what you all think.**

 **I won't keep you waiting any longer, enjoy!**

The days after the kiss were awkward to say the least. Not only was Holly being distant towards Gail, but she also hardly responded to the blondes texts -which wasn't like her at all-. Adding to that, there was also the fact that Steffie kept calling and messaging her, always asking if she wanted to hang out, which quite frankly freaked her out a little bit.

It wasn't that she didn't like Steffie. On the contrary, Gail liked her a lot actually and it was obvious to anyone who had eyes that the girl had stunning looks. Gail had figured out that she likes girls a while ago and she knew that Steffie did too. Or at least those were her suspiscions ever since she had caught the curly brunette kissing a pretty redhead in the kitchen during Steffie's birthday party.

There wasn't a real reason for Gail to be avoiding Steffie other than the feeling that the girl wanted more from her then she was ready to give at the moment.

When Steffie had kissed her, she had caught Gail completely off guard. The blonde hadn't seen that one coming _at all_. After the girl had walked away from her, Gail just stood there, motionless, dumpfoundedly staring at Steffie. When she had managed to recover from the shock and turned around, the blonde had expected to find Holly, but the brunette had been nowhere in sight.

Gail had looked at Peter, silently asking about his daughter's whereabouts. But the tall man had only shrugged and pointed towards the big tent, where the band had started playing what was the last part of their gig. Gail had gave him a small nod before making her way towards the tent to find Holly. She pushed her way in and, despite the fairly crowded space, it didn't take long before she saw Holly and Traci dancing by the front of the stage.

While she made her way over to them, the blonde did her best to dodge all the moving bodies that threatened to bump into her and shove her to the sides. When the blonde had finally approached her friends, Traci rewarded Gail with a smile and pulled her in for a hug so she could wish her a happy New Year. Holly on the other hand, hadn't even looked at her. Instead, her her eyes had been kept glued on the stage, where the blonde guy from earlier was singing his lungs out.

Gail watched as his gaze kept drifting back to the brunette every few seconds.

From the odd reaction she had been getting from her friend, Gail knew that Holly had seen the kiss. The cold-shoulder she was receiving from the brunette made her feel like she'd been punched in the stomach.

At first, Gail had acted like nothing was going on and matched Traci's ridiculous movements to the music, trying her best to goof around with her friend and have a good time. After a while though, the blonde simply couldn't take it anymore. She excused herself from dark skinned girl so she could confront Holly about why she was being ignored.

Gail was pretty sure she knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Holly none the less. Maybe she just needed to be acknowledged by the brunette somehow.

The blonde had caught Holly's wrist, softly pulling her arm so the brunette would turn around and look at her for the first time since she had returned to the tent. Holly hadn't even budged at first but after a insistent tug she finally turned around to face Gail. The fiery look in her best friend's eyes had startled the blonde, almost causing her to change her mind about confronting the girl.

However, Gail knew she couldn't walk away now so she had swallowed hard, in an attempt to supress her doubts, before letting her lips curl into small, slightly insecure smile and looked Holly deeply into her chocolate eyes.

Gail noticed the internal battle the brunette was having with herself. Almost as if Holly was contemplating whether or not she should reciprocate the smile the blonde had given her, or if she should just keep on ignoring the blonde.

She had let her hand slide from Holly's wrist to capture her hand, taking a small step forward, willing herself slightly into her friend's personal space. "Hol, what's wrong?", Gail asked as she kept on looking deeply into the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen.

Holly had averted her eyes from the bright blue ones, she had to look away otherwise she'd drown in them and she was supposed to be mad at her friend. _"But why exactly? I've got no right to be angry with her". The brunette mentally scolded herself._ _"She kissed her that's why! Gail, your best friend kissed Steffie"._ Holly closed her eyes for a moment as she took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Holly. Look at me and tell me what's wrong".Gail's concerned voice snapped her back to reality _._ _"I..."_ The brunette opened her mouth to try and make a coherent sentence but words failed to come out.

Gail pushed Holly's chin up with her free hand and forced the brunette to look at her. Her pleading gaze asking Holly to tell her what was on her mind. The glossy eyes looking back at her broke the blondes heart and Gail felt her breath being sucked from out of her lungs, she felt aweful for seeing her best friend like this.

"I... Gail you.." Holly had tried again but the words were caught in her throat. Realisation sunk into the brunette. Suddenly she was aware of why she was angry with Gail. _"You're jealous!"_ Her mind screamed _._ "Just tell me Hol! We tell eachother stuff right?"Gail's comforting voice asked.

Holly had taken a step back and let go of Gail's hand, which still had been holding on to her own until that point. "Nothing is wrong, okay?" The blonde tilted her head and let out a heavy breath. "You know I'm not buying that right?", she stated rather then asked. "Well, everything is fine Gail, just let it go",Holly snapped at her best friend.

With that, the brunette girl had turned around and started walking in the direction of her parents, saying she wanted to go home. Gail had been watching her friend's retrieving form, much like she had done with Steffie only a few minutes before, when Traci came up next to her.

"I don't know what's going on with you two, but if you want I can ask my parents to walk you home?". The blonde had weakly nodded as an answer, trying to blink back the tears prickling in her eyes.

* * *

And now 5 days later, Gail found herself laying on her bed, staring at the picture covered wall above the desk in her bedroom. She had never realized, but now that she was paying attention to the images she noticed that basically all of the pictures had Holly in them. The same brunette who was currently plagueing the blondes mind. Who had been plagueing her mind for the past few days.

Gail intensely studied each of the images. A picture of her and Holly in the playground shortly after they've met, in which the brunette had an incredibly wide smile on her face -and a few missing teeth-. The two of them in a schoolplay, on their bikes with helmets almost bigger then their own heads, one of her and Steve in swimwear when they were visiting their grandparent's cabin one summer, Holly dressed as Morticia Adams for Halloween.

Gail smiled at the memories brought back by that particular picture. On that night she had helped the brunette straighten her hair as good as possible, the costume was great but trough the whole dressing up session, Gail had to suppress the laugh from listening to Holly's complaints about not being able to wear her glasses. _"Always the nerd",_ she chuckled to herself.

The last picture that caught her eyes was one of her and Holly on Peter's and Erica's boat. Gail loved the boat trips with Holly's family but there was just something about this photo that made it all the more special.

It had been taken on her first time on said boat and the genuine happy grin on her face still surprised her every time she looked at it. Gail was looking straight into the camera with tears in her eyes from laughing too hard while Holly looked at her with a genuine smile on her face.

Gail got up from the bed and walked over to her desk. She placed both hands on top of it and leaned forward while taking a closer look at this picture, contemplating whether or not she should tell Holly about her feelings.

If Holly didn't reciprocate her feelings -which she most likely wouldn't- would they still be the same? Should she take the risk of losing her best friend over this?

Her phone started buzzing on her mattress in that moment, signaling she'd received a text message. With one last look at the picture, Gail turned around towards her bed and snatched it from the covers. She was a bit disappointed to see that the text wasn't from Holly but not really surprised.

She opened Steffie's text and saw that this time the girl was asking if Gail wanted to go see the new Star Wars movie with her that night.

At first Gail doubted if she should go, but she also felt bad for avoiding Steffie. She genuinely liked the curly brunette and after all they were friends, right? They have been way before the kiss and there was no reason to cut the girl from her life simply because of her own confusion. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt by the situation.

Also, this didn't mean anything it was just two friends hanging out and catching a movie -a movie she was excited to see ever since she found out it was being filmed-. She responded to Steffe's message saying that she'd meet her at the theatre's entrance at 7pm, that way they would still have plenty of time to buy snacks before the movie started at 7:30.

Maybe lightsabers were what she needed to get Holly away from her mind, at least for a little bit.

* * *

Holly's POV

"I know Trace. I'm being a lousy friend and I shouldn't be acting the way I am but I honestly don't know what to say to her", Holly said as she knocked Traci's king off of the board. "Checkmate", the brunette smirked at her friend.

"What, again?! How am I ever gonna win from you?", the dark skinned girl whined. "Sorry",Holly replied with a devious smile on her face. "No, you're not." Traci smirked.

"But seriously Hol, you should tell her. Gail's your best friend, I'm sure she'll understand if you'd explain". Holly shrugged as she let out a heavy breath. How could she tell Gail that she'd been jealous without giving her the wrong idea? It's not like the blonde wasn't allowed to have other friends besides her. _"Just not friends who attack her best friend's lips the first chance they get"_ _,_ Holly bitterly though to herself.

The brunette was lost in thought for a moment before she got snapped back into reality by Traci's hand landing over her own. Holly looked up only to find her friend's intense gaze on her. "What are you so afraid of? That you'll come second place?"

"Yes." She whispered before shaking her head. "No! I don't know Traci. All I know is that Steffie has been around a lot lately and she obviously got a thing for Gail". Holly nervously fiddled with her hands and saw a knowing look form onto Traci's face. "Why don't you just tell Gail what you feel? I'm sure she feels just as horrible as you do, you should've seen the look on her face when you ran out on her".

Holly felt really awful about it all, she hadn't been herself ever since that night. Her parents had asked her what was going on between her and Gail, afterall the blonde was supposed to spend the night at their house but wasn't with their daughter when she came strutting towards them demanding to be taken home. Holly's behaviour had also startled them quite a bit, demanding wasn't something the brunette girl usually did.

Normally Holly was very open with her parents, but not this time. This time she felt more comfortable with them thinking that she and Gail had gotten into some kind of argument instead of telling them she was jealous of Steffie. She didn't wanted to tell them she was jealous of the kiss but also because the girl who had kissed her best friend might become closer to the blonde then she had ever been, and that frightened Holly more then she ever thought It was possible. She couldn't bare the thought of losing her best friend, or even sharing her with someone else.

Holly couldn't hold it in any more. She felt suffocated by the emotions bubbling under her calm exterior. That's why she called Traci to ask her if she wanted to hang out. She had to confide in someone and get it off of her chest, besides the dark skinned girl was a good listener and pretty decent at giving advice.

"I don't know if I'm able to tell her about the jealousy thing, but I'll call her tomorrow."Traci gave Holly a small smile as she stood up from her chair. "Good. But in the mean time, it's time for us to go to the movies. That new Star Wars movie is out and youuuuu my friend, are coming with me". Traci said as she pointed her finger at Holly and walked away to gather her things.

The two girls grabbed a bite to eat at Alfredo's before they went to the theatre. After they've bought their tickets, drinks and a bowl of salted popcorn they found their seats on the second last row and waited for the movie to start.

How she was able to spot the sound, Holly couldn't tell. But she knew she'd recognise that laugh anywhere. There was a short break about halfway through the movie and when Holly returned to her seat after visiting the restroom she heard it. She heard her. The room was filled with other people buzzing and chatting but above all the noise Holly clearly heard Gail laughing.

 _"God, I love that sound"._ The brunette thought as she begun to search the rows in front of her for Gail, she ran her gaze seat by seat and, eventually, Holly finally spotted a flash of platinum blonde hair. She couldn't immediately tell who the person sitting next to her, but Holly was sure she had found Gail.

During the second half of the movie she became quite distracted by Gail's distant presence. Holly couldn't see her very well since they were sitting a few rows in front of her and Traci, but the more she payed attention to her best friend, the clearer it got that Gail was in Steffie's company. The realization brought an unpleasant knot to the brunette's stomach and just like that the movie couldn't end soon enough. She wanted to go home.

"Come on, lets go",Holly stated as soon as the movie was over. She couldn't get out of there fast enough. Holly practically dragged Traci out of the theatre, but after a few steps she was stopped by her friend pulling at her arm. "Whoa there Holls, what the hell is going on? You're acting really weird."

"Nothing, I just really wanna go home",Holly turned around to keep walking but stopped in her tracks at the sight in front of them. Traci was watching her friend suspiciously, confused by the sudden stop. She followed Holly's gaze and took a step forward so she was standing next to the brunette. She stared at the events unfolding in front of them an finally understood why Holly was acting so strange all of a sudden.

From where they stood they could clearly see Gail and Steffie hugging each other next to the bycicle rack by the side of the theater.

"Holls, is there a chance that perhaps you've started to like Gail in a different way?"Traci asked tentatively as she glanced sideways to look at her friend. Holly abruptly turned her head to look her friend in the eye. Traci's lip turned slightly upwards as she looked at the brunette with a look of understanding.

Holly's face went from confused to surprised, and then realization. She swallowed as her gaze slowly drifted back to her best friend, currently untangling herself from Steffie's arms with a smile on her face. "Oh...my god", Holly said just above a whisper, and if Traci wasn't looking at her friend she would've missed it.

All of the sudden, and almost as if someone had called her name, Gail's gaze fell upon them and when their eyes met, Holly felt overwhelmed by it all. The air suddenly felt too thick for her to breath and she felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She needed to get away, she needed to be alone in her room, trying to make sense of what had transpired between them all, she needed to think about what had just now became clear to her. But, most importantly, she needed to get away from the heaviness that fell upon her heart.

And so, Holly did the one thing she could think of, she fled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favs. I really appreciate it and I love hearing from you. I want to thank my dear buddy Eich(enchanteob on Tumblr) for her undying support and help as I'm writing this fic, you're the best! So, here's a new chapter for you. It's the longest so far.**

 **I love hearing what you all think:-) Enjoy!**

"Hol please call me back. I don't know what I did that got you to ignore me like this but I.. I miss you okay?" Gail paused to swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes. "Just.. Just call me. _Please_ ". She said emphasizing the last word.

Gail sat down on her bed and wrapped her arms around her knees as she pulled them up to her chin. The blonde exhaled heavily when she buried her face into the space between her arms and face, her forehead resting on her knees with her eyes closed.

What the hell did she do to piss Holly off so much that she wouldn't even talk to her? Normally Gail knew exactly when she'd said something out of line or had acted like a brat, but not this time. This time the blonde couldn't phantom why Holly bolted the minute Gail's gaze fell upon her. This time she hadn't done anything wrong. This time she hadn't said anything wrong. Right?

Gail was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the knock on her bedroom door. When Steve popped his head in and saw in which state his little sister was seated on the bed, he knew something was off. He quietly entered the room and sat down next to the blonde slightly more forceful than he'd intended.

"Jesus Christ Steve!" Gail cried out when she jumped up from her bed while holding her hand over her heart. "Ever heard of knocking you prick?!" The strawberry blonde boy couldn't contain his laughter when he saw the look on his sister's face. "I'm sorry Gail but I did, you obviously didn't hear me", he sniggered.

Gail muttered something under her breath that he couldn't decipher while she punched her brother's arm and sat back down on the bed. "What are you doing in my room anyway?"

Steve waited a minute before responding so he could think on the best way to approach the matter. He looked into his sister's eyes and smiled sympathetically.

"Well, I was gonna ask if you wanted to order pizza for dinner. But I saw you sulking on the bed and I'm wondering if maybe you want to talk about it?" Gail was a bit aloof about sharing this with her brother. He usually used every opportunity he got to tease her about whatever he could, but today was the complete opposite of what she was used to from him, so when the blonde saw the sincere look in Steve's eyes, she caved.

The elder sibling knew it was a huge thing for his little sister to open up, especially about something as serious as this. She normally wouldn't even tell him when she had a boyfriend, which wasn't something she was able to keep from him for long since they've always been in the same school. Someone would tell Steve sooner or later.

So as Gail kept on rambling, he knew better then to open his mouth. Instead this once, he didn't tease the blonde, but listened intently when his sister decided to tell him about her sexuality and how she was afraid that she'd messed things up with Holly because of said prefference.

"I mean, I haven't even told her I like girls. And I certainly didn't tell her about my feelings for her, but ever since New Years eve when Steffie kissed me on the lips she's been acting really weird and distant towards me, Steve". Gail casted her eyes down to stare at the fiddling hands in her lap as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat, -and in the smallest voice he'd ever heard from his sister- she added, "I think she has figured out on her own that I like girls and she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore".

Steve layed his hand down on Gail's to stop his sister's nervous fidgeting. "Firstly, I'm proud of you Gail". The blonde's head abruptly shot up after hearing her brother's words. _"Is he serious?"_ , she thought.

The incredulous look his sister throwed his way didn't go unnoticed by the elder sibling. "I'm serious sis, I am proud that you've found the courage to tell me about this. And your secret is safe with me as long as you need it to be."

A hint of a smile formed on Gail's lips as she shyly looked her brother in the eyes, which made Steve continue. "Secondly, I don't believe for a second that Holly doesn't want to be friends with you anymore, but have you considered that maybe she's just struggling with the fact that her best friend didn't talk to her about this?" He paused for a moment before continuing.

"I'm not saying that you should tell Holly about your feelings for her. I'm saying that she may find it hard to deal with the realisation that you like girls and you haven't confided in her, when usually you two tell each other everything."

Gail bit her bottom lip as she let her brother's words sink in. "Perhaps you're right, I've never thought about it like this." Steve bumped his sister's shoulder with his and gave her a reassuring smile. "Talk to her. Okay? I'm sure Holly's just as misserable as you are."

For a moment they just sat there, enjoying the comfortable silence that had settled in the room. Gail sighed heavily, then suddenly stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. "I'm starving! I want peperoni, you?", she asked her brother as she opened her bedroom door. Steve chuckled because of the blonde's sudden change in mood. "Bbq chicken for me", he answered.

"I'll order but I want a slice of yours, carrothead!" The girl called when she walked out of her room towards the stairs. Steve shook his head. When he started to get up from the bed, his sister reappeared in the doorway. "Thanks", Gail threw a quick smile his way before she turned and went downstairs, getting to her task of ordering pizza.

* * *

"Come on Gail, you got this", the blond said to herself as she paced back and forth across the street from Holly's house. She felt sick to her stomach she was so nervous. Gail inhaled deeply and closed her eyes momentarily as she started walking towards her destination.

She'd walked this path countless of times before, so why on earth was she so on edge today?

Slowly, she crossed the street and stepped onto the strip of freshly mown grass that separated the sidewalk from the street. The blonde was dreading it really, dreading that she was seconds away from looking into Holly's eyes after six long days and confront the girl about her behaviour towards her.

Hoping she could do this without giving her own feelings for her best friend away.

Gail stopped in her tracks as she was nearing the driveway. A car pulled up and stopped in front of the house. A familiar looking young man stepped out of the car and made his way over to the front door. The blonde had hidden herself behind an old van that was parked at the side of the road as her gaze followed the guy who was currently ringing the doorbel of Holly's house.

Her heart skipped a beat when the brunette opened the door and smiled one of her lopsided grins she liked so much. Whenever her friend throwed one of those Gail's way, her heart fluttered and she'd feel a blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. Even now, when said smile wasn't even meant for her, it happened. _"Where have I seen him before?"_ She thought.

Gail saw how the boy gave Holly a kiss on her cheek and held his arm out for her to take. Her heart ached as they made their way over to his car. The muscle pounding heavily in her chest, feeling incredibly tight like someone had just stepped on it.

Gail had read about holes in your heart once, not so long ago, but she hadn't quite managed to understand them. It was far too strange for her to think of something so serious as having a 'hole' in you, not even Holly had managed to explain it to her in a way Gail could comprehend and so they had dropped the subject and moved on to a far more fun topic.

But tonight she finally understood. Holly had finally made her understand.

She carried one inside her chest where her heart was, aching like it has just been ripped out. Said heart getting heavier with the sight of the car pulling from the sidewalk, emptier with the thought of Holly moving away from her.

The sadness that washed over her in that moment, sucking all the warmth from her body and all the words from her mind. Leaving her a trembling mess, trying to make her way back home into the void of the cold January night.

* * *

If anyone asked Gail when was the last time she'd cried, she honestly couldn't answer that question. Let alone that she actually cried in front of anyone. She'd rather die then to show her weak side. But when Traci came over on Saturday afternoon, -after calling and texting the blonde numerous times- she found her friend being a sobbing mess in her bedroom.

The dark skinned girl walked over to the bed and quietly sat down by the girl's legs as she placed a hand on her shin. Suddenly the room was completely silent, so quiet that Traci unconsciously held her breath, reserved to make a sound. It seemed like an eternity before Gail carefully peaked from under the covers to assess who the intruder was. When she did, Traci sighed in relief, releasing the breath she was holding, and smiled sympathetically at her friend.

"Hey you", the brunette's soothing voice spoke. When Gail's mouth started curling up just a little, she continued. "Your mom let me in. I've tried to contact you all day but you didn't answer, so I figured I'd come here and see if you're okay".

It wasn't like Gail to not answer her phone. Sure, she was lousy at answering texts but the blonde would basically always answer her phone whenever Traci or Holly called. If not, she was either asleep, in the shower or listening to music and she'd ring back as soon as she noticed the missed call. So when Traci hadn't heard from the blonde hours later, she knew that her friend most likely wanted to be left alone. Which, because of Gail's lively imagination, wasn't the best idea and had made things worse in the past whenever she was upset about something.

Seeing her friend's tear stained cheeks, confirmed she was right.

Gail avoided eye contact with her friend as she whiped her face on the sleeve of the sweater she was wearing. "I'm peachy"' she said sarcastically as she sat up in her bed and let the back of her head rest against the wall.

Traci scoffed at the blondes snarky reply while she shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gail squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to stop new tears from rolling down her cheeks. After a moment of silence she sighed heavily and wet her lips before she dared to look her friend in the eyes.

"No. But knowing you, you won't let me off the hook that easely so I might as well say something". Traci smirked while she scooted backwards on the bed and settled herself against the wall next to Gail. "Spill".

While Gail was telling Traci about what she'd witnessed the night before, the blonde had started crying again. At some point it was getting difficult for the dark skinned girl to understand what her friend was saying, since the heavy sobs made it hard for the blonde to form coherent words.

"I haven't got a clue what I've done wrong to begin with, but it feels like I've lost my chance to make things right. I wish she would just talk to me, but she hasn't been answering my calls and texts since New Year. That's why I went over there last night, you know? To make things right, but when I saw her getting in the car with _William_ it felt like I got slapped in the face. I feel like she is slipping through my fingers and I lost her Trace".

Traci listened to the blonde's frantic rambling and knew better then to interrupt her friend during her rant. Confessions like this one were very rare when it came to Gail, so the brunette made sure not to give her a reason to stop talking.

The trembling lip and a muffled "I don't want to lose her" as her friend hid her face in her hands was when Traci couldn't take it anymore. She layed her arm around a devastated Gail and pulled her into her side as she whispered soothing words in the blondes hair while her friend let it all out.

* * *

The next morning at 10am, Gail and Traci crossed the gates of the local orphanage. There was an open day organised for couples who might be interested in adoption, to which the girls had signed for up to help out and entertain the kids.

In return for volunteering on a Sunday, they got an exemption for their gym class next Friday, meaning their weekend would be starting two hours earlier then it usually would. The girls hadn't hesitated, since they both weren't very fond of said class and liked kids better than working themselves into a sweaty state.

When they walked into the front door of the building they turned right and moved towards the lounge room where the supervisors would give information about the schedule of that day. When the girls walked into the room, Gail immediately noticed the table set up in the corner, filled with muffins, doughnuts, cookies, coffee and tea. Before Traci had a chance to find them a seat, she felt her friend tugging on her arm and pulling her over to the table with treats. The blonde's mouth immediately watering at the sight of the delicious goodies.

After the girls had poured themselves a cup of coffee and treated themselves with two of the baked goods each -or in reality three for Gail and one for Traci, but since the blonde didn't want other people to notice her large intake of sugar in the early morning, Traci put two on her plate as well-, they sat down on the big, comfy couch next to two little boys that were happily munching on a blueberry muffin just as the staff walked in.

After the staff had explained the activities for the day and assigned every volunteer to their first duty, Traci and another girl went outside for a sledding race on the property, where the kids would let themselves be pulled trough the set up course by the potential parents, and Gail found herself at the facepainting post. She was clumsily drawing the first lines of a web on the boy's face, when a sweet voice sounded from behind the kid who was currently seated in front of the blonde.

"There's a book on the table next to you". Gail looked up unimpressed into the deep brown eyes of a dark skinned girl with braided hair. "With examples and step by step instructions". The blonde glanced in the direction the girl had mentioned and grabbed the book off of the table.

After turning a few pages she indeed found herself a step by step instruction on how to turn the blonde little boy into his favourite superhero. Gail left the book opened on said page and mouthed a 'thank you' to the girl before she continued drawing webs on the boy's face.

"You saved me there kid, what's your name?" Gail asked the dark skinned girl in the lounge room an hour and a half later, when she was getting herself a soda. "Sophie" the girl answered as Gail took a large gulp of the beverage. "Well Sophie, would you like to be my last facepaint creation for the day before we have lunch?" The girl nodded enthusiastically and reached for the blonde's hand as she directed them back to the table.

After lunch, Traci took over Gail's previous post and the blonde was assigned to the cinema area that she and a few staff members had just created in the lounge room. "Not bad at all". She thought while she settled herself on her belly in between the kids and potential new parents on the pillow covered floor.

"Gail? Can I come sit with you?" Sophie asked she'd already halfway settled herself between Gail and a couple in their mid 30's. "Sure Soph", Gail patted the girl's head briefly before she returned her focus on the screen.

Halfway into the movie, a movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. When Gail turned her head to see who was intruding their little bubble, she could've sworn she felt her heart stop beating for a few seconds.

The noise of the movie only a faded sound in the background as she could practically feel her heartbeat pulsing trough her veins and her blood run cold at the sight before her.

There she was, standing only a few feet away from her. Holly, who she hadn't spoken too in eight days. The same Holly who hadn't left her thoughts ever since. Who made her feel so much, yet numb at the same time.

When the girl had grabbed a few water bottles and turned to leave the room, Gail scrambled to her feet and stalked after her best friend. She needed to talk to her. "Hol, wait!"

The brunette stopped in her tracks at hearing the voice calling after her. Dispite the volume of the movie playing in the room, she would have recognised that voice anywhere. And if her brain hadn't anknowledged the voice, the shiver that ran down her spine would have.

She turned around when she felt a hand softly tugging her shoulder. Holly hesitantly turned around to be met by the astonishing blue eyes that had haunted her dreams the past few nights. After regaining composure, the brunette finally managed to find her voice. "Hey Gail".

The insecure look in the blonde's eyes caused Holly to avert her gaze as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She signed and licked her lips as she looked back into the stormy, glossy blue eyes in front of her.

"I've been calling you, so many times. Could you please tell me what's going on Hol?" Gail suppressed a sob and added another _'please_ ', whispered this time. Holly felt her eyes well up with tears and her lip started to tremble. She bit her bottom lip to avoid herself from crying. The brunette couldn't handle that right now.

"I have to get to the game's room to prepare the kids for their performance, I can't talk right now", the girl replied after she'd pulled herself together just enough to speak. Before Gail was able to say something, Holly was already gone, leaving her friend behind, feeling utterly defeated.

When Traci returned to the 'cinema' from her face painting duty and saw the dejected look on her friend's face, she knew something had happened between her two friends. She'd just bumped into a upset looking Holly in the hallway. "Hey, what happened?" Gail shrugged as she started walking towards the restrooms. "I honestly don't know, she just won't talk to me".

After the movie had finished, Gail, Traci, the staff members and the other volunteers transformed the lounge room again into a small theater, so a part of the kids could perform the dance they'd learned from Holly during the Christmas break.

They made sure there was an empty space at the front of the room which would function as a stage, and set up a few rows of seats for the 'parents to be' to sit on as they watched the kids perform.

As Holly was giving the kids the final instructions before she made her way over to where she'd put her phone into the docking station, Gail was watching the brunette intently. She couldn't stop looking at the girl. Traci, obviously had noticed the constant staring, but decided to let it go for now.

The kids looked very cute, even Gail had a sappy moment when she was watching them do their little dance for the parents -not that she would ever admit that-. She clapped loudly and whistled on her fingers as the childeren bowed before their audience when they finished.

* * *

After the kid's dance, the staff offered the potential parents something to drink so they could talk for a while and see if they're still interested in adopting one of the orphans. Whereas Gail and Traci stayed to help put everything back in place.

When they were carrying some of the plastic chairs back to the supply room, Traci had noticed that Holly was still in the game's room -and had just finished removing the paint from one of the girl's faces-. As they walked back, the dark skinned girl strutted into said room while she made sure she pulled Gail in with her.

"Hey Hol, that was great! The kids really enjoyed it." Traci said, trying to keep her cool but failing miserably. "Thanks Trace", the brunette replied as she kept her eyes glued to the bag she was packing. She tried her best not to look up, because if she did, she wouldn't be able to avoid looking at the bright blue eyes of her best friend.

"Well, uhm.. I have to go take care of something", Traci stammered. "Yeah.. bye Hol!" When the dark skinned girl turned to get out of there as soon as she possibly could, she briefly caught the panicked look in Gail's eyes. When she was about to walk out of the door, into the hallway, Steve bumped into her, coming to pick up his sister.

"Steve, good to see you! Why don't you and I get a drink while they have a chat hmm?" The girl nervously rambled as she hopefully looked the boy into his eyes. Steve then glanced into the room and realised why Traci was so eager to get out, he happily agreed and made sure to close the door as the two left.

The silence was deafening in the room as both girls awkwardly stared at the floor. Neither of them dared to look up and neither of them dared to speak. One could literally hear every sound in the room, no matter how small. Like the buzzing voices somewhere in the distance, someone flushing a toilet in the hallway, and the ticking of the clock on the wall in the room.

Gail has always been terrible at handling awkward silences, she had her fair share of those growing up in the Peck household. Whenever her mother had another boring police gathering organised at their house, and people would ask about whether or not she'd follow into her parent's footsteps, she'd never quite knew how to respond.

Normally in situations like these, she'd bring up a subject that made the other do all the talking so she didn't have to. But this was Holly and she would do anything for the brunette, even get out of her comfort zone.

"Enough", Gail thought. She swallowed hard before she spoke. "Traci was right, you were great". The blonde cleared her throat before continuing. "Your girls were great...the whole group, great". Holly nodded, still looking at the floor. "Thanks".

Then Gail heard her picking up her bag and looked up to see her friend putting the straps over her shoulder. "I'm just gonna..." Holly pointed to the door with her head and started to move towards the exit. But before she could reach it, Gail spoke again. "Who was he?"

Holly cursed herself for not walking faster, but as much as she wanted to simply bolt out of the door and pretend she didn't hear the question, this was Gail. Her best friend. She couldn't do this to the blonde. And so, she turned around and finally met the blue eyes she loved so much. "Who?"

"Come on Holly, you know who."

Holly dropped her bag to the floor again while she took a deep breath. The guy was just cute and seemed to be very interested in her, he was funny, he was a really good singer, with a cool band and a very nice guy. The two of them had talked on the New Year's party, exchanged numbers and texted for a while after that, until he had the courage to ask her out.

They had a great time on their date and when he had dropped her off at home later that night, he had taken her to the door and leaned over to kiss the brunette. And she would have let him do it, but just as he was getting closer, her eyes caught a glimpse of her drive way and she remembered the blue eyed girl who used to stand there with her bike waiting for her so they could go to school together.

With the thoughts of Gail on her mind, Holly had turned her face on the last second, meaning that his mouth caressed her cheek instead of her lips. Will had been startled for a bit, but he hadn't said anything when she smiled sheepishly at him. He just smiled back and waited until she unlocked the door, leaving her with a good night and one of his charming grins.

Holly had texted him the next day, telling him that she had a great time with him, but that as much as she liked him there was someone else she had been crushing on, and that it would be unfair to lead him on in something that probably wasn't going to happen. It took a few hours before he responded to her texts, telling her that he was really starting to like her but that he understood and appreciated her honesty.

Holly had asked him if they could be friends though, since they had a great time together and really funny conversations trough texts. He had even asked her if she wanted to go to one of his band's rehearsals to meet the other guys and have some pizza with them.

Will was a friend. But for some reason when she opened her mouth, those weren't the words that came out.

"He's cute isn't he?" Gail gulped down the lump in her throat and crossed her arms. "And a great singer. You must remember him, he's from the band that played on New Years." _On the same party you and Steffie kissed._

The blonde nodded. "Yes, I remember. I just didn't knew you've kept in touch after that." Her voice was small and she mentally scolded herself for it, but Gail couldn't help it. She wished she could just crawl into her bed and make things go back to the way they were.

Holly shook her head and shrugged. "You've been busy with other things." _Like going out with Steffie._

"Is he your boyfriend?" Gail asked with a little more purpose this time. She needed to find out how far things had went so she'd know if there was still some hope for her. So far, things didn't look good.

"Why would you care?" The brunette straightened her back. Ignoring her friend's words, Gail unfolded her arms and asked again, more demanding this time. "Holly. Is. He. Your. Boyfriend?"

"It doesn't matter Gail!" Holly was being careful not to raise her voice. The blonde released an exasperated breath, nervously running a hand through her hair. "Of course it does!"

"Why?" Holly asked. "I don't need your permission to do anything Gail. And, you don't tell ME who you go out with either, why should I tell you who I am dating?"

Gail's mind didn't register the accusation behind the words, all she could focus on was the sort of confession that Holly was in fact dating this guy. It wasn't only one time. She suddenly felt her eyes burning with tears, her throat hurting from a sob she refused to let go.

"Because...because..." Taking a deep breath she tried to hold the tears at bay, knowing it was a lost battle. "Because I was there!" The blonde cried out. She saw Holly's face softening as her face became wet with a trail of tears.

"I saw you going out with him the other night. Because I came over to talk to you after you spent a whole week without replying to any of my messages! Because you just shut me out and I wanted to go back to how we were! Because I care about you!" She sniffed, her voice dropping a few tones. "Because..." The words that threatened to come out, got stuck in her throat.

"Because what?" Holly demanded to know. She hadn't missed the desperation in her friend's tone. After years of close friendship, she could read Gail like a book, and she knew the blonde wasn't telling her everything.

But she wanted to know. In fact, Holly _needed_ to know.

"Nothing". The blonde's voice sounded so small, so insecure and terrified that Holly felt her heart was about to comburst. Normally, she would've let it go, would've given her friend a break and would've never forced her into telling things that she wasn't ready to admit yet, but this time the brunette just couldn't do that.

"Gail". The stern voice in front of her sounded determined and so the blonde knew there was no getting out of giving Holly an answer that she'd believe. She had to think of something fast. "I just think it's way to soon, you hardly know the guy Holly".

"Bullshit!" This time, her former concern of keeping her voice down was long but forgotten. "That's bullshit Gail, and you know it. Tell me what is really on your mind!", the brunette demanded.

Gail bit her bottom lip as she contemplated what to say. She couldn't meet Holly's eyes or she would be screwed. "Suit yourself". The brunette said after a period of silence from the blonde, she picked up her bag again and headed to the door.

She opened it and was adamant not to look back when she walked trough said door. "Because the thought of him touching you makes me sick to my stomach". Holly immediately spun around to be met by the glossy, icy blue eyes of her best friend, a frown forming on the brunette's face as she let the confession sink in.

"What do you mean Gail?" The blonde exhaled a long breath as she looked up to the ceiling. "I mean..", she paused before she started. "That the thought of anyone else touching you, or kissing you...makes me sick".

Holly's eyes had widened in disbelief, and her mouth fell slightly open because of what she was hearing, what she _thought_ she was hearing. "What? Why?!", she asked incredulously.

"Because I can't bear the thought of anyone kissing you but me! Okay? Are you _happy_ now Holly?!" Gail practically shouted at the brunette as fresh tears had started to roll down her cheeks.

Gail stalked past her friend as fast as she could, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, until she felt a strong hand grabbing her wrist and pulled her arm forcefully so she would turn around to face the brunette.

The blonde closed her eyes and felt her lip tremble. "Holly please, let me go". For a moment, it was completely silent in the room. It was just a few seconds, but to Gail it felt like an eternity.

Soft hands cupped her face, which made her snap her eyes open immediately. Butterflies filled her stomach when she saw the admiring look of the girl she had been crushing on for many months, and she instantly felt a blush creeping up her neck.

"You want to kiss me?" Holly whispered. Gail couldn't bring herself to say something, and so she nodded slightly as she averted her gaze from the chocolate orbs she was drowning in. The brunette brushed her thump over Gail's bottom lip. "What about Steffie?"

"I don't like Steffie in that way Hol. It has always been you". Holly released the breath the didn't realise she was holding while she got closer to the blonde, but stopped just a breath apart from the girl's lips. "Ditto", she said, and that was all it took for Gail to close the remaining distance and finally enjoy the feeling of Holly's lips on her own.

 **Okay, so that happened;-) I'm not sure yet where I want to take this story from this point on, but this might also be a nice ending isn't it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I've let you wait for so long but it turns out that I wasn't ready to leave this story just yet. Thank you so much for all the kind reviews and follows/favs, truly means so much to me. I hope you'll enjoy this update. Let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come in", Gail called out after hearing a persistent knocking on her bedroom door. She took her headphones off when she saw Elaine appear in the doorway and waited for the redhead to speak.

"Gail honey, I need you to come with me to the mall", her mother stated as soon the she met her daughter's gaze. "We need to buy you a proper dress for your father's commendation".

"You mean right now?" The blonde's tone was flat, as not to reveal her state of mind. The last thing she needed was for her mother to see that she was actually in a good mood.

Tonight she was going over to Holly's house for their sleepover. The first one since the time before Christmas. Between the brunette being away to visit her grandparents during the holidays and the stuff that had happened among the two girls after Holly had returned, they hadn't had a chance to pick up their ritual.

Gail was so excited she was still trying to fully grasp how happy she was to have a night alone with Holly. During the week they'd only shared shy smiles and -not so subtle- glances in school, and it wasn't nearly enough.

They hadn't had any privacy since the day at the orphanage. Since the day they had confessed that they liked each other in a more then just friendly way. The blonde had relived that moment countless of times in her head and, despite common belief, everytime she revisited those thoughts she lost herslef a little further among the memories.

During the past week, Gail had spend hours replaying that day in her mind.

She kept seeing how sincere the look in Holly's glossy eyes had been. The slight tremble of the brunette's lips when she had asked for confirmation that Gail wanted to kiss her, the disbelief evident as she voiced the question. How her friend's -or perhaps girlfriend's?- thump had carressed the blonde's bottom lip moments before their lips met.

When the memories hit her, an electric shock had shot trough her entire body which caused Gail to feel more alive then she had ever felt. She could still feel her blood pulsing trough her veins intensely as she got lost while thinking about that kiss. Boy, how she wanted to kiss those lips again.

She hadn't realised that a grin had spread across her face until her mother snapped the blonde back to reality by waving her hand in front of her daughter's face.

"Huh? You were saying?" The girl asked as coolly as possible while she forced her current thoughts to the back of her mind, looking up into her mother's knowing look.

"Yes right now Gail, pay attention!" Your father's commendation is only a week from today and I want you and Steve to look as is expected of us Pecks".

"Alright". Gail replied when she stood up from her desk chair and grabbed her leather jacket from her bed. "Lets go then". She was already halfway trough the door, shrugging on her jacket, when she spun around and found her mother's gaze watching her intently.

"What?", the blonde incredulously asked the woman. Elaine looked at her suspiciously before answering. "Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"

Gail scoffed while she crossed her arms and let herself lean against the doorframe. Pretending to not having heard the question.

"My daughter", Elaine started. "Would never willingly go dress shopping without any resistance". Gail tried to look unimpressed but she could feel her resolve crumbling. Her mother may be a bitch at times but she could read her children effortlessly. She had a feeling that the redhead was onto something regarding her current mood.

"I'm the cloned version and she doesn't like waiting", the girl snarkily retorted while rolling her eyes. Without waiting for a response she turned on her heels and headed towards the stairs.

* * *

 ** _Traci has send you an image._  
**

 **"Red or black top for tonight?"**

Holly opened the message. The dark skinned girl had a date with Steve that evening and she needed her friend's advice on what to wear. The brunette compared the two pictures but it didn't take her long to decide.

 **Holly: "Definetely the red."**

 **Traci: "You sure it isn't too much? I mean, we're just going to Alfredo's and the movies."**

 **Holly: "Of course not! That top is classy but more important, you look sexy in it ;-)"**

 **Traci: "If I didn't know any better I'd think you're flirting with me, Stewart."**

 **Holly: "Lol. You wish! I'll leave that to your date. Wear the red and have fun tonight"**

 **Traci: "Thanks. You too ;)"**

She locked her phone and tossed it onto her bed, smiling at the double meaning behind her friend's words. Despite her excitment, Holly couldn't contain the wave of nervousness that rushed trough her stomach when she started to ponder her own plans for that evening.

The brunette jumped up from her bed and started pacing through the room, trying to calm her nerves.

Her and Gail have had countless of sleepovers in the past. She had fallen asleep in the blonde's arms sometimes, or woke up being spooned by the girl. At times she had even woken up with her limbs tangled in Gail's, their faces mere inches apart - which had the brunette's body reacting on its own accord due to their proximity.

But things were different now, and Holly was overjoyed but also terrified. After years of friendship, she knew Gail was a runner. Whenever things got serious the blonde would sprint away. She wasn't sure how to act her now that they've admitted their feelings for one another.

Was she supposed to hug her like she normally did when she saw the blonde? Or kiss her cheek and simply smile at her? Would she be taking things too far if she'd peck her on the lips as a greeting? Would Gail bolt when she did that? Was she even ready to do that in her house and take the risk that her parents would see?

Holly needed to calm herself down and stop overthinking. Dispite the cold weather she decided to change into her running gear and snatched her iPod from her desk.

Maybe a jog would help with all the 'what if's'.

* * *

"This is taking ages". Gail whined at her brother when Elaine walked back into the changing room area and handed her another dress to try on. Steve merely nodded and rested his head against the wall behind him as he watched his sister open the stall door to accept the garment.

"This is the last dress I'll be trying on mother". The blonde ignored her mother's frigid look and glared back at her with equal measure as she spoke. "Steve was done almost an hour ago and I'm still fitting dresses".

"Behave yourself Gail", Elaine hissed while keeping an eye on the tailor who was currently pinning the too long trouser lenght of a middle aged woman. She wanted to make sure they hadn't noticed their exchange.

The blonde rolled her eyes while she turned and went back into the changing stall. The afternoon actually hadn't been that bad up until that moment. Of course Elaine would worry about appearances. Whenever her childeren didn't behave like perfect little angels and dressed up to the occasion, the true bitch would come out and play.

Gail stripped out of the maroon dress she was currently wearing and admired the one her mother had just given her. It was steelblue made of a silky, shiny fabric and she liked the lace short sleeves on this one.

After putting it on and a bit of fumbling with the zipper, she inspected her reflection in the mirror. Her hands traveling down from her hips to her partially covered thighs in order to smooth out the fabric. When her eyes found her gaze in the mirror, a slight smile formed on her lips.

Holly was gonna love this dress.

The color of the fabric made her icy blue eyes stand out perfectly. At least the look Gail hoped she'd receive from the brunette as she checked her out would be worth enduring this torture for.

"How does it look?" Elaine's loud voice snapped her back to reality. Gail walked back into the changing room area and noticed Steve and Elaine had sat down on a couple of chairs that were set up against the walls.

The fact that Steve's mouth fell open slightly while a grin formed on her mother's face was all the approval she needed.

* * *

"Come on Gail, let me in! I need to get ready!" Steve pleaded on the other side of the bathroom door.

Gail opened the door, grinning at her brother. "Relax carrothead".

Steve pushed past his sister into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "I can't be late on a first date Gail". The blonde chuckled at her brother's nervousness. She had never seen him like this before.

"You won't be late Steve. There's still an hour to get ready". Gail was a bit taken aback by the irritated look on his face. "News flash Steve. Traci really likes you, she wouldn't care if you're five minutes late". She gave him a comforting smile. "Now hurry up, get ready and have fun tonight".

He waited a moment before replying, contemplating what he should say in his mind first before saying it out loud. "You too Gail. It's good to see you smiling for a change, I'm happy for you".

The blonde grinned like an idiot and could feel her cheeks warm up. "Damn pale skin!" She quickly left the bathroom and went to her room so she could gather her stuff and head over to Holly's.

* * *

Gail took a deep breath and waited a moment before ringing the doorbell to the Stewart's residence. When Holly opened the door, the beaming smile she received took the blonde's breath away momentarily. The brunette seemed so genuinely happy to see her it made her tingle on the inside.

"Hi", Gail said shyly while she bit her lip and averted her eyes to stop herself from smiling like a fool. Deep down she knew it was of no use though, this was Holly, for her she had always been a fool and it was a lost battle anyway. Her lips curled up as she looked back into the chocolate orbs. The brunette didn't say anything but simply grabbed Gail's hand instead, pulling her in for a hug.

The girl closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her friend, breathing in the scent of vanilla and coconut that was so typically Holly.

When they parted, the brunette looked at her with that lopsided grin and pulled her inside the house. Gail pushed the door closed, keeping her other hand still safely in Holly's, but didn't move further into the hallway when the brunette tugged her inside.

"Are you okay?" Holly's voice sounded concerned and she could see a frown forming between the other girl's brows. "Actually, no", Gail answered slightly hesitant.

The taken aback look on Holly's face told her that the girl must've been worrying about tonight, which startled the blonde. The last thing she wanted was for Holly to think that she was having second thoughts about the two of them.

After wetting her lips, Gail took a step forward as her free hand found the brunnette's waist. She paused for a second to give the other girl an out if she wasn't ready to do this with her parents being nearby. But when Holly didn't budge, the blonde closed the remaining distance to let their lips re-connect after 6 long days.

"Now I'm okay", Gail whispered when she pulled away from the soft lips and let her forehead rest against Holly's.

* * *

After the girls had dinner with Holly's parents, the four of them played a game of scrabble -won by Peter, as usual-. It didn't go unnoticed by Holly's parents that the girls had been stealing glances at each other ever since Gail had arrived, but they decided not to comment on it.

Once the game was over, the couple had gone out to visit some friends, leaving the girls with the house all to themselves.

With the front door closed, Holly went for a shower while Gail changed into her pj's, and then made her way downstairs. She started setting up the livingroom for their movie night by throwing the big couch cushions on the floor in front of the tv.

When she was content with how it looked, Gail went into the kitchen to pour them something to drink and gather some snacks, pleased to find cheesepuffs in one of the cabinets.

The blonde put the bowls on the floor in front of the makeshift lounge area and sat down, turning the tv on and opening Netflix to search for a movie they could watch.

"This looks nice". Holly commented as she walked into the livingroom towards where Gail was sat on the pillow covered floor. The blonde looked up smiling and patted the space next to her.

The brunette did what as she was asked and reached out to take a few m&m's from one of the bowls. "Found anything good?" Holly asked as she tossed one in her mouth.

Gail hadn't realised that she was staring at her friend's -girlfriend's?- lips while the girl was chewing on her treat. She blinked a few times and returned her gaze to the screen in front her them, clearing her throat and trying her best not to blush. An impossible task due to her skin color.

Holly smirked when she noticed the blonde's crimson cheeks, but she pretended that she hadn't seen it. She found it endearing when Gail was bashful like this.

As much as she liked The Heat, it turned out to be quite a task for the blonde to keep her focus on the movie as her gaze kept drifting to her left side. Gail studied Holly's features while the girl was giggling at Sandra Bullock dancing around drunk in her bra.

She wondered when exactly she got this enchanted by the brunette. Maybe she had always been fascinated by Holly and only now had started to understand the magnitude of it.

Holly looked so effortlessly beautiful. Even right after showering, wearing an old oversized tshirt and leggings, her hair tied in a lose bun on top of her head and without any make up she looked just perfect. "You're gorgeous". The words were out before her brain had a chance to catch up with what exactly she was saying.

Holly turned her head midlaugh with a surprised look in her eyes, wondering if she had heard correctly. When she registered Gail's startled expression while the girl was avoiding to look at her, the brunette knew that she had actually said those words.

Without a response, Holly leaned in and softly kissed her lips. The warmth and softness suddenly covering her mouth made Gail's breath hitch momentarily. Her chapstick tasted like cherries and Gail decided then and there that she could kiss those lips forever, she wished she got to kiss those lips forever.

A shiver ran up her spine because of how right this felt. The blonde bit her bottom lip as she bashfully looked up into the chocolate eyes when Holly pulled back, who was reluctant to put too much distance between them and kept her face mere inches from hers.

"You're the gorgeous one". The brunette breathed out heavily as she let her gaze drift downwards to the other girl's lips. Gail launched herself forward and hungrily attacked Holly's mouth, her hand grabbing the brunette's neck in an attempt to pull her closer.

Holly opened her mouth just enough to let the tip of her tongue slide over the blonde's plump lip, asking for access, which Gail happily granted. The loud moan that escaped the other girl's mouth was instantly Holly's new favorite sound and spurred her on to continue.

When the brunette's hands found Gail's shoulders, she pushed her down so she would lay flat on the soft couch cushions and tangled her legs with Gail's.

Heavy breaths and heartbeats thumping through their ears was the only sound neither of them could hear in that moment. Nothing else mattered but them.

The blonde's hands were buried in Holly's hair as she let the other girl explore her mouth, their tongues moving in a slow rhythm. A wave of butterflies rushed through Gail's stomach when she heard the other girl moan softly into her mouth.

Gail tried to pull the brunette closer. She wanted to feel more of her. Needed to feel more.

Apparently Holly felt the same way because a moment later she had lifted herself up from the cushions and straddled Gail's thighs without breaking contact. The blonde moved her hands over the other girl's back and pulled her flush against her body, earning an even louder moan from the beauty that was on top of her.

When her hands found the hem of Holly's shirt, Gail hesitated for a moment, wondering if she could touch the girl's bare back. Her doubts were soon but forgotten when the brunette slowed their pace and pulled the blonde's bottom lip with her teeth. When Gail opened her eyes in that moment, and saw the lustful look Holly gave her. She slid her hands under the brunette's shirt, letting her fingertips stroke the burning skin she found there.

Holly was on fire, every inch of the skin Gail had just touched was tingling and she didn't want it to stop.

After a while of kissing freely and roaming hands they had to break apart, the lack of air became an issue that couldn't be ignored no more. For some time they just looked at each other, taking in every little detail of each other's faces from up close. "I want you to be my girlfriend", Holly merely whispered while the back of her right hand caressed the blonde's cheek.

Gail's lip curled up slightly as she studied Holly face with an adoring look in her eyes. "I'd be honored", the blonde replied as she let the grin take over her face.

The brunette captured her girlfriend's lips once more – girlfriend – before she let her head rest on Gail's chest with a bright smile plastered on her face.

* * *

By the time Holly and her parents arrived at the venue, the commissioner was already making his way towards the stage to give his speech for Bill Peck's commendation. The brunette got there later then she'd anticipated because of the regional dance contest she'd participated in.

Happy to see that they were right on time, the three of them found a seat.

After Bill had received his medal and officially got promoted, the Stewarts made their way towards the newly inspector and his wife to congratulate both of them on this accomplishment. When the pair had welcomed the Stewart family, Bill started a conversation with Peter and Erica about their boat and what to pay attention for if he were to buy one himself.

"Holly dear, it's good to see you. Gail told me you had an important contest today, did it went well?" Elaine asked the girl with genuine interest. "Very good Mrs Peck, second place".

The redhead looked impressed. "Speaking of Gail, have you seen my daughter yet?" Holly shook her head while her eyes scanned the room to see if she was able spot her friend -girlfriend, as much as she liked the sound of that, it did take some time to get used to- somewhere in the crowd.

"I want to introduce her to the commissioner, it's never too soon to meet the right people in the field". Holly hummed as her eyes continued their search for the blonde. When a flash of platinum blonde hair at the far end of the bar caught her attention, she returned her gaze to the woman in front of her and asked if could be excused. Elaine gave her a smile and shooed her away, resuming the conversation with her parents.

The girl started to make her way trough the sea of bodies, never losing track of blonde hair. Holly stopped in her tracks and gulped the minute caught sight of Gail's full form.

The girl was leaning with her back against the bar, holding a glass of champagne, her expression as annoyed as she'd ever seen her, but God, she looked stunning.

With her mouth slightly agape, the brunette took a moment to burn the image in front of her into her mind. She cursed herself for having left her phone in the car, she could really use a real camera right now.

Gail's hair was down, which she rarely saw on the blonde. Holly liked this way but for some reason, her girlfriend rather have her hair in a ponytail.

She was wearing the most gorgeous dress, showing just the right amouth of cleavage and its color made her eyes stand out perfectly. The fabric hugged her curves like it was a second layer of skin, and then there were her legs. "Whoa don't even start about her legs". She scolded herself, feeling her face burn.

Holly's mouth had turned as dry as the Sahara desert while she let her eyes roam over her girlfriend's body. When she noticed the object of her desire stare back at her with a satisfied smirk on her face, the brunette felt the blush creeping further down her neck. Suddenly, Holly was feeling extremly self concience and had to avert her eyes to regain composure. "What is she doing to me?"

Gail pushed herself away from the bar and walked the short distance to her girlfriend. She took one of Holly's hands and laced their fingers, patiently waiting for the brunette to look up at her.

When chocolate eyes found hers, Gail smiled sweetly at the girl, which earned the blonde one of those lopsided grins she loved so much. "You look really nice." Gail said, biting her lip to stop the stupid grin from taking over her features.

Holly slightly shook her head. "But not as nice as you."

The blonde merely smiled as she lifted her glass for her girlfriend. "Champagne?" Gail asked Holly as she held her glass out so the brunette could take a sip.

They weren't allowed to drink alcohol but the girl took the offered drink anyway, having a taste of the bubbling liquid. The liquid reached Holly's mouth eliciting what Gail could only describe as being the sexiest moan she'd ever heard from the brunette.

The blonde took a step forward, invading Holly's personal space and looking at her with an unreadable expression on her face. The brunette licked her lips, trying to swallow the dryness that had settled in her throat due to their proximity.

"You shouldn't do that", Gail said just above a whisper. "Do what?" Holly let her eyes shift to the other girl's lips. "Make sounds like that".

"I don't want to interrupt you lovebirds but dad has noticed you, thought you'd like to know." Steve voice snapped both girls back to reality and out of the bubble they've created, completely forgetting about the room full of people surrounding them.

Gail looked at her brother with confusion. "Don't worry sis, he said it was about time you're being honest with yourself." Steve must have seen the panic starting to grown on his sister's face, because he quickly added. "And he promissed he won't tell mom."

After that, most of Gail's evening was spend talking to several people in the police business. As soon as her mother had spotted the girl, she had dragged her towards the white shirts, as the blond would call them, and introduced them to the next generation of Peck policing.

Internally Gail was groaning, but she kept a smile on her face nontheless. This was who she was raised to be.

While she pretended to listen to the conversation between her mother and the staff sergeant of 15th division, she kept stealing glances at Holly, who smiled shyly as soon as the found her girlfriend's admiring gaze on her.

Gail gestured towards the cloakroom with her head, at first the brunette seemed confused with the action, but as soon as she understood what her girlfriend meant she excused herself from her parents and made her way to said room.

As soon as Gail rounded the corner and stepped into the room, she was pulled by the arm and pinned to the wall. Holly's look was dark and longing, and it made the blonde's stomach do flipflops.

She bit her lip as she watched her girlfriend's face. The brunette's eyes were shifting from Gail's eyes, to her lips and traveling further down to where her dress covered her breasts. Her breath hitched as soon as Holly found her eyes again.

"This dress is very distracting." The girl merely whispered. Gail could feel the warmth of Holly's breath against her lips.

She tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat as her hands settled on her girlfriend's hips. "You're the one that's distracting", the blonde spoke with her sultry voice, her desire clearly evident when she spoke. She brushed her nose slightly against the brunette's as she licked her lips before letting their lips crash upon each other.

They kissed hungrily as hands started to roam. Holly squeezed her girlfriend's bum which elicited a moan from the other girl. Quickly, she captured the blonde's lips yet again to silence her before anyone could hear it and decided to come check on them.

Gail let one hand rest on Holly's back as the other bravely found its way to the other girl's breast. "She feels amazing", she thought to herself. The weight of it filled Gail's hand perfectly, making it feel like it was meant to be there all along.

She stepped even closer and let her leg slip between Holly's, who pushed onto her thigh in reaction.

The brunette's breathing started to become erratic as the friction build up between them. She wanted more. Needed more. And so, the girl repeated the action once more, enjoying the sensation that shot trough her belly as she grinded her hips back and forth onto the blonde's thigh.

"God, don't stop", Gail shakily breathed out when she felt Holly's damp panties on her thigh.

This girl was addictive. Mesmerizing. This girl made her want things she never wanted with anyone before, made her feel things she never had before. She let her tongue graze Holly's jawline as she started pulling her girlfriend even closer.

Somewhere in the background there were voices but Gail ignored it, she wanted to feel her girlfriend writhing against her. There was no way she could stop now. There was nothing that could separate her from Holly in this moment.

Or so she thought.

When a loud gasp and an "oh my god" ecchoed trough the small room, the girls were immediately pulled out of their haze. Pushing away from each other and turning to face the door.

The heat coursing through their veins was soon replaced by and icy feeling when the saw Peter and Erica standing in the cloakroom. Holly's mother had her hand clutching at her heart and her father's mouth was agape at the sight before them.

"Shit", Holly croaked out as she increased the distance between herself and Gail.


	9. Chapter 9- The end

**I know I've made you wait ridiculously long for this update. Life has been kinda crazy and on top of that, I been struggling with a massive writersblock.**

 **This chapter will be the last one for this story but it's much longer then the previous ones. And.. It's M rated so this is how I'm making up to you all for leaving you hanging after the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shit", Holly croaked out as she pushed herself off of Gail. She saw the terrified look on the blonde's face, which would've made her chuckle if the situation wasn't so awkward.

When Peter found his voice again, he sternly told his daughter to grab her coat and get in the car as he held out the car keys for her. Holly shot her girlfriend an apologetic look before she scurried out of there as soon as she could, squeezing herself out the door so she wouldn't have to look at her parents.

Gail shamefully looked down at her feet, kicking at the imaginary dirt she found on the floor below. She didn't know what to expect after being caught redhanded by Holly's parents while making out with their daughter, but she didn't think any good would come her way judging by the tone of Peter's voice. She had never heard him use such tone before, especially not with Holly.

"Peter, I'm sorry". The blonde bit her lip after she had croaked the words out. She didn't trust herself to say more, her voice had sounded so small and insecure in her own ears she was afraid she was going to crack before she could force another phrase out.

"Gail, you're like a daughter to us". He said. She could hear the disappointment in his voice.

Tears started prickling at the back of Gail's eyes when she let the words sink in. A mix of guilt and shame washed over her and she had to force herself to look up into the tall man's eyes.

She felt as if she had just run into a brick wall. The air was rudely sucked from her lungs and she barely managed to gulp down the lump in her throat.

It took her a while before she had build up the nerve to speak any further. She whiped her sweaty hands to the fabric at the back of her thighs as she tried to physically grasp onto something, grounding herself for what was about to come.

"I didn't mean to betray your trust". The statement was barely audible but had reached the elder couple's ears.

"This doesn't have anything to do with trust Gail." Erica started. "It's the fact that you and Holly put yourself in a compromising position at a gathering like this." The woman's eyes pierced deeply into Gail's before continuing.

"Imagine what would've happened if someone else here had found you in this situation, one of your dad's bosses for example." The woman's eyes were stern. "Not to mention the fact that we thought our daughter would be smarter then this. We thought that both of you would be smarter than this. You two clearly weren't thinking, Gail."

The blonde was taken aback by the last comment.

Was Erica saying what the blonde thought she was saying?

Was she disappointed in Holly for kissing a girl?

Her guilt and shame were replaced for bewilderment. Gail had always felt nothing but love and respect for Holly's parents, had always thought they were way cooler and more reasonable then hers, but at least the Pecks weren't homophobic. In fact, they were very supportive of the LGBT community.

The girl sighed and straigtened her posture, starting to rebuild her walls like she had done so many times before when someone said something hurtful.

She just never thought she would have to raise them against a Stewart.

"I'm sorry to disappoint". Gail bit back as she stalked past them and made her way to get out of the cloakroom. When she was about to walk out of the door she turned to face Peter and Erica.

"Holly is the smartest and most wonderful person I've met in my life. This doesn't change any of that". With that, she walked out into the hallway and left.

* * *

"Morning". Holly mumbled when when she walked into the kitchen. Both her parents were sat at the breakfast bar, reading the paper and drinking their coffee. The brunette didn't look directly at them but walked past them to make herself some tea.

They hadn't talked about what happend the night before after they came home from Bill Peck's commodation party. When they walked through the front door after a very quiet and awkward drive back, Holly had simply climbed the stairs without saying a word. Peter had called after his daughter but got nothing but a slamming door in return.

Holly was pissed. Not that she didn't understand that her parents must've been shocked by what they had walked in to, she did. But the way they had dismissed her like a child and that they had stayed behind with Gail to have a word with her girlfriend, was what she didn't get. The fact that the blonde hadn't replied to any of her texts during the twenty minute car ride it took for them to get home, was enough indication that Holly's presumption was correct.

The brunette had barely slept. She kept trying to contact her girlfriend who was, she was sure, climbing up a tree. Then, around 3am after basically begging Gail to let her know if she was okay, the blonde finally send her a text that she had just got home and that Holly should go to sleep. She hadn't slept much after that but at least the brunette knew her girlfriend was home safe and sound.

Holly put the kettle on and waited for the water to boil in silence. She could feel her parents eyes on her but she refused to be the one to break. The tension in the room was sky high, but the brunette remained silent until Erica released a deep sigh.

"Honey, can we talk about what happened last night?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Holly asked nonchalantly without turning to look at her mother. She poured the steaming hot water in her cup and dipped her teabag in it.

"We'd like to talk about your behaviour last night Holly". Peter answered his daughter, his voice flat and non revealing of his demeanor.

Holly turned around to face them, looking irritatedly at her dad. "Tell me dad, what was wrong exactly with my behaviour? Because if I'm not mistaken I have been polite and well mannered all evening". The brunette crossed her arms and waited for her dad to reply.

"I never said that. What we walked into was quite irresponsible though Holly. I raised you better then this".

The bottled up anger from the night before surfaced then, she was infuriated with what her father was saying. The girl felt hurt, she had never disappointed her parents before, but it was clear that she had let them down now, which made her feel both sad and dejected but also made her feel a hint of relief. Maybe this wasn't about her and Gail, just about how they had let themselves get lost in the moment.

A tightness started to form in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes.

Holly let the words sink in, not quite sure what to say. After a moment she tried to swallow the lump in her throat and decided to ask for confirmation that her dad was saying what she thought he meant.

"Are you saying that I've let you down because Gail and I were kissing?" Her lip was trembling when she pushed the words out. Holly wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer, but she knew that she needed to hear what he had to say.

Erica looked at her husband when her daughter asked him this question. She felt heartbroken by the fearful look on the girl's face. Just when the woman was about to speak, Peter got up from his stool and walked towards Holly. He silently stood in front of the brunette, his gaze trying to find hers.

The girl didn't look up, though. She was terrified of what he might say and so she kept her eyes glued to his feet on the floor. The tall man used his thumb and forefinger to push Holly's chin up but still, her eyes didn't reach his. He felt aweful to see his daughter hurt and scared like this. And he knew it was because she thought he disapproved.

He wrapped his arms around the brunette and pulled her into his chest. His protective embrace tightly around his daughter, which made her start sobbing in his arms.

"Sstt it's okay baby. It's okay". He kissed her hair and stroked her back as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. When Holly regained some of her composure he released her and smiled sadly at her.

"Ofcourse you're not letting us down because you and Gail kissed. We've seen how you look at her, and the way she looks at you in return".

He paused for a moment before he continued. "I am not disappointed in you." He paused shortly. "Or Gail. But I wish you would've thought about the consequences if it hadn't been us who had walked into that cloakroom".

He regarded her carefully for a moment to see if his word had sunk in. Then added. "You need to be smart Holly. People are ruthless, not everyone is fine with being confronted by public displays of affection between two girls. It isn't fair and I wish it didn't had to be like this but it's just how things are".

Holly nodded absentmindedly. It made sense, her father was right. She had seen how badly bruised Matt from her dancegroup had been after he was beaten up. A couple of guys had seen him holding hands with a boy from school. She realised that her parents were only worried about her wellbeing.

Erica decided to join the intimate moment between her husband and daughter. She wanted nothing more then to assure Holly that it was okay, that she loved her for who she was. That she would always support her daughter, and Gail, no matter who she loved.

That Gail was still welcome in their home as she had always been and that nothing had changed.

But she also wanted to ask her daughter to be careful, and be cautious to when and where she and Gail would show their affection towards one another. Though, now was not the time. All she wanted to do right now was show Holly she was happy for her.

She took the girl's face in her hands and gently planted a kiss to her forehead. Studying her daughter's features with her loving gaze, like only a mother can. Her look was a mixture of pride and adoration for the girl she raised, silently telling her that everything was going to be fine.

"I love you". She held her daughter's gaze for a moment, then turned her face to her husband with a sad smile. "We love you". The woman added when she looked back at Holly.

Holly studied both her parents closely before she wrapped her arms around them, pulling them closer as she buried her face in their schoulders.

"I love you too". She whispered as a lone tear escaped the corner of her right eye.

* * *

"So, correct me if I'm wrong". Traci said when she sat down on Gail's bed and crossed her legs. "Holly's parents walked in on you while you were heavily making out with their daughter. In a cloakroom. At your father's commendation party?"

"Pretty much, yeah". The blonde confirmed.

"Holy shit!" Traci exclaimed with an incredulous, yet fairly amused look on her face whilst letting herself fall backwards onto the pillows. "You know, there are more private spots to make out with your girlfriend right?"

"Gee Trace are there? I wouldn't have known". Gail snarked while rolling her eyes at her friend's antics and shook her head at her ridiculousness. "It's not like I was planning to. I just had to get away from the crowd so we hid there. It kinda just, happened".

Suddenly she was feeling rather self consious. She averted her gaze from her friend and started fiddling with the hem of her shirt sleeve.

Traci sat up on the bed, her legs hanging off the edge as she regarded the blonde. She felt a little guilty for basically laughing at her friend just moments ago.

"I'm sorry. I know you never meant for Holly's parents to find out like this".

"And now they probably hate me. Erica made it perfectly clear that they weren't happy". Gail held her face in her hands and supported her elbow on her knees.

Traci stood from the bed and walked towards her friend. She placed a hand between the blonde's shoulderblades as she thought what to say for a few seconds. Holly's parents didn't seem like the kind of people who would have a problem with their daughter's sexuality. Or so she hoped. Traci would hate to see her friends suffering because of that.

"I'm sure they don't hate you. They're probably just shocked". Gail looked up, then. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she had bags under them. The blonde looked utterly exhausted and Traci was sure she had barely slept.

"It wasn't the best time or place to get carried away. They might just need some time". The girl added while smiling sympathetically down at her friend.

Gail nodded and exhaled a deep breath.

"Have you talked to Holly yet?" The dark skinned girl asked. Gail shook her head whilst rubbing her eyes with her thumb and forefinger.

"Shouldn't you call her then? I'm sure she's worried about you. Besides, she's the one having to face the line of fire now isn't she?".

"I know and I will. Later. I couldn't yet. What am I supposed to say?" The blonde asked when she stood from her desk chair and made her way towards her tv. She pressed the power button and grabbed a game console before sitting down on her bed.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. This isn't easy on her either Gail. Just be there for her".

Once the brunette was sure Gail's brain had caught up with what she had said, she shut down the tv and grabbed the blonde's jacket from the chair next to her bed.

"Come on, Steffie and I are going out for pizza. You should come".

"Alfredo's pizza?" Gail hopefully asked her friend as she pushed herself off of her bed.

Traci didn't answer. Instead, she simply smiled and turned to leave the room. As she walked through the door and didn't hear any movement coming from behind her, she throwed a look over her shoulder.

"Are you coming or what? Alfredo's special isn't gonna order itself". Her comment was immediately followed by the sound of rattling keys and a door closing behind her when she ascented the stairs. Smirking at herself, she knew her friend so well.

* * *

Gail felt better after having sustenance. Not just that, but hanging out with Traci and Steffie had been fun and brightened her mood a bit.

They had even manage to make her laugh, which the blonde didn't think was possible when she got up that morning.

And having seen Steffie again was also nice. Gail had deliberately kept her distance from the girl after becoming concience about Steffie's feelings for her. The blonde also didn't want to rub it in that she and Holly had become a thing. But she was cool and Gail even saw Steffie as a pretty good friend. So she was glad that they got to hang out again. The curly brunette had even pushed her a bit to contact Holly as soon as she was home.

And that's exactly what she was planning to do. The blonde had already grabbed her phone out of her jeans pocket when she unlocked the front door of her house and stepped over the threshold.

However, she bumped into her mother who wanted to talk. _"Just great"_. The blonde thought.

"Have you enjoyed yourself at your father's party last night?" The redhead asked as she made coffee. "It was fine". The girl replied. She wasn't sure where this was going so she waited patiently until her mother spoke again.

Elaine grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and poured the steaming hot liquid in them. She sat down across from Gail and put one of the mugs in front of her. She eyed her daughter as she took a sip.

"Just fine?" She asked the girl, her eyes piercing into Gail's. The blonde felt rather uneasy under her mothers gaze and shifted slightly in her seat. She took a sip of the coffee so she was able to contemplate what to say for a moment. "It was nice". She replied eventually.

"Did you see anyone you like there?"

Gail swallowed, her gaze slightly nervous but still looking back into her mother's eyes. "Not really. Why?"

"Just checking Gail. So, you don't mind if I give that nice boy of the Watson family your number?"

Gail's eyebrows shot up at that. She was desperately trying to come up with reasons why she would mind, but without giving too much away to her mother that she wasn't available. Besides, she hadn't even told her yet that she wasn't attracted to boys. She was only sixteen for crying out loud. Why did her mother always do this and grab every opportunity to set her up lately? Couldn't she just worry about teen pregnancy like every other normal parent out there?

"Actually mom, I would mind." She said after a long uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

"Oh? And why is that?"

There was something mischievious in the way Elaine was looking at her. The blonde couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but she knew there was something she wasn't telling her.

Gail took a deep breath and decided to just throw it out there. She knew all too well that if her mother wants to find out -which she likely does- that she'd let one of her minions keep an eye on her and it wouldn't take long before she knew all about who she was seeing.

"Because I'm seeing someone."

The redhead raised her eyebrow and Gail noticed a hint of a smile forming on her lips. "Lovely. Are you going to tell me who it is?"

"No".

Her mother sighed but didn't say anything. Instead, she studied her daughter's face which turned slightly red and waited until she decided to speak again.

"It's still kinda new." The blonde explained at last. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for you to throw yourself all over this."

Elaine thought about that comment for a second and silently decided that she deserved that one. Knowing that indeed, she was kind of intrusive sometimes when it came to her childeren's choice of friends and now relationships.

The lovingly looks between her daughter and Holly the night prior hadn't gone unnoticed, so there was no doubt on her mind that she was the one the blonde was seeing, but she'd like to hear it from her daughter.

"I know I haven't always been easy on you Gail." She paused before continuing. "But I only want what's best for you."

She finished her coffee and then stood up. When she walked past her daughter she gave her shoulder a gently squeeze. "Take your time. I just want you to know that she'll always be welcome in this house."

The blonde's jaw dropped, she was truly astonished. It took her a moment to progress what she'd just hear her mother say.

She quickly stood up from the chair and went after the woman, who was halfway up the stairs when Gail walked out of the kitchen.

"Mom, how did you know it is a 'she'?"

The redhead didn't turn, nor did she stop climbing said stairs. She simply smirked to herself and said, "I am your mother Gail, I notice things." She resumed her way up and did turn around when she had reached the top.

"Besides, you and Holly aren't very subtle with your glances." The woman winked and disappeared from Gail's sight.

* * *

"My mom knows about us." Gail said as soon as Holly picked up the phone. The brunette didn't even had a chance to greet her properly.

"Oh honey."

Holly stayed silent for a minute, and so was Gail. She wasn't sure what to say, and if Gail was fine with her mother knowing. Holly also wondered if her girlfriend had told her mother herself, since Steve had said that Bill wouldn't tell Elaine about what he witnessed at the party. When Gail didn't speak, the brunette decided to break the silence.

"And how do you feel about that?" A sigh was heard, followed by another moment of silence before Gail spoke.

"Relieved. Good even. She was actually pretty cool about it."

"That's..." Holly released the breath she wasn't aware of holding until then. "Gosh that's so good. I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah. I'll tell you all about it later but first I owe you an apology for ignoring you last night after.." She trailed off. "You know. After what happened."

A slight smile formed on the brunette's lips. She wasn't angry with Gail but she had been worried sick about her girlfriend after leaving the venue. The girl wasn't usually one to admit she was in the wrong, so Holly was touched that the girl cared enough to apologise.

"It's okay. I understand."

For a while neither of them said a word.

"How did things go with your parents?" Gail tentatively asked . She had been anxious to hear about that and, if she was honest, kinda scared of the answer. Yeah, ok, very scared.

"They're fine with us. But I have been on the receiving end of a nice lecture about us having to be careful with public displays of affection."

The words took a moment or two to fully sink but when Gail heard Holly chuckle, all her worries faded away.

"I'm really glad to hear that Hol."

"Me too." Both girls were gradeful that the other couldn't see the goofy grin that had spread across their faces.

"I've missed you today." Gail admitted. "Is it okay if I come over to see you later? Or is that too fast? I mean.. For your parents." She nervously said.

"I'll ask them but I don't think it's a problem as they made it clear that they are happy for us. I'll text you about that later okay?"

Gail nodded but then realised Holly couldn't see her. "Yeah okay."

* * *

Gail had been nervous as hell when she ringed the doorbell of the Stewart's house. She would never admit it out loud, but the girl had spent quite some time with her finger lingering over the doorbell before she had build up the courage to ring it. The blond had probably spend more time there in her life then she had at home but this was a whole new situation.

This was the first time she would set foot in their house as Holly's girlfriend. Or at least with them knowing she was Holly's girlfriend.

However, as soon as the door opened and she was rewarded with the sight of a beaming Holly, Gail instantly felt better. Offering her an adoring smile in return without even noticing. The brunette always knew how to ease her mind, but most times, she didn't even had to try.

The blonde looked around the hallway, scanning the place to see if Peter and Erica weren't in eyesight, and planted a kiss to Holly's lips. Her stomach always did this flipflop thing whenever she felt her girlfriend's lips on her own, and she had come to the conclusion it was the best feeling ever.

After a brief moment, she reluctantly pulled back and took one of Holly's hands in her own, tracing her thumb over the brunette's skin.

The two walked into the living room together with their hands still intertwined. Gail tentatively followed her girlfriend, deliberately staying a little behind as if she wanted to hide for Holly's parents.

Despite her initial uneasiness, Peter and Erica had greeted her warmly. They had talked about what happened the night before and it actually wasn't so bad. Gail understood their worry.

Afterall, it was the harsh truth. Every day, people are discriminated or even harrassed because of their sexuality, so she could see why Holly's parents had reacted the way they did. The blonde felt like she was able to breath again and, to be honest, she was quite moved by how Peter and Erica cared for her wellbeing, the same way as they cared for their daughter's.

Once they had cleared everything between the four of them, the elder couple decided to go out for the evening. It had been a while since they had a night for just the two of them, so Peter was taking his wife to their favourite restaurant and the cinema after.

It had taken some prompting from Holly, but they had agreed that Gail could spend the night, albeit not without a hint of apprehension in her mother's tone. The brunette assured her mom that she wouldn't do anything she wasn't ready for, quickly adding that Erica didn't have to worry about becoming a grandparent anytime soon just to lighten the mood a little.

The older woman had chuckled and agreed to Gail staying the night.

It was easy for them to fall back into their friendship pattern. Simply hanging out and enjoying each others company, bicker about what to eat, watch a movie, teasing and bantering thoughout the evening like it had always been between the two girls.

Glances were stolen and, as the night carried on, Gail found herself closing the distance between Holly and herself. Everytime she shifted on the couch, she scooted a little bit closer to the brunette until, eventually, she was able to lay her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Holly didn't say a word, simply resting her cheek on top of Gail's head instead and let out a contented sigh.

When the movie had finished the brunette stood up and carried their glasses and empty bowls to the kitchen.

"Is it okay if we go up to my room?" Holly asked the blonde as she stood in the doorframe.

"Sure." Gail said whilst turning off the tv before following the other girl up the stairs.

And so, they found themselves spending the rest of the evening in Holly's room, as they had done many times before.

But somehow, tonight felt different.

"I'm going for a quick shower."

Gail nodded and watched the brunette open a drawer to grab a fresh pair of underwear and a tanktop to wear.

Holly gave her a peck on the lips. "I'll be back in a minute."

The blonde heard the water running and decided to use her time to change into her sleepwear as well, since she already showered before coming over. After she was feeling more comfortable, she settled on the bed with her legs folded and grabbed one of her girlfriend's 'nerd magazines' -as she liked to call them- from the bedside table.

They were always about medical stuff with way too many big words, it was clear to her a long time ago that Holly was going to be some sort of doctor one day.

 _"And a damn sexy one."_ She smirked to herself.

Gail was interrupted from her mind's wanderings when her girlfriend walked back into the room.

With her mouth slightly agape, she let her eyes roam over the brunette's body.

Holly was gorgeous. Her damp wavy hair draped over her shoulders, from the shower she just had. Her tank was cut out enough to see a hint of cleavage and the blonde just loved how the girl's collarbone showed. Her toned abs visible dispite the olive green fabric covering them, and then those ridiculously long, tanned legs. This girl was able to give Gail arhythmias without even trying. _"Yep, very sexy."_

Holly cleared her throat and Gail's eyes immediately shot up. Seeing the smirk on the other girl's face, she knew there was no denying that she was caught whilst lurking unabashed at her girlfriend's body.

The blonde averted her eyes, feeling embarrassed. And she was sure her face was redder then ever.

"Like what you see Gail?"

The blonde dared a quick glance at the brunette, only to be met with an all too smug face. "Not my fault you are so hot." The girl muttered under her breath.

It was barely audible but Holly caught it nontheless.

Gail heard the girl chuckle and then glared at her girlfriend, who barked into full laugher by seeing the blonde's expression. She rolled her eyes and reached for one of the pillows behind her, smirking to herself when Holly's laughter subsided after she hit the brunette square in the face.

Holly closed the short distance to the girl and stood in front of her. Gail swallowed hard and looked up tentatively at her girlfriend. Holly loved the effect she had on the blonde, how obviously attracted the girl was to her ever since she finally admitted to have feelings for the brunette.

Holly wondered how she could've missed it all this time, but then again, Gail was very well trained to hide her feelings and weaknesses. It was part of the 'Peck 101' training.

She pushed Gail's shoulders so she was flat on the bed and then straddled her hips. Her arms on either side of the blonde's face as she hovered over her. Holly noticed that her girlfriend's breathing was coming in short puffs due to their proximity.

The brunette stared at her lips a little too long, until she felt Gail's hands grab her face and pull her down.

They kissed slowly at first. Both girls getting lost in the slow dance their tongues were doing. Both enjoying the intimacy they were sharing after an emotional night and day. Neither of them wanting to break the moment. Neither of them willing to let the other pull back more then an inch between kisses.

Their lips became more hungry, more desperate to explore. Holly was the first to redirect her mouth by planting open mouth kisses from Gail's chin along her jawline until she'd reached the girl's earlobe. She gently tugged on it with her teeth noticed her girlfriend's breathing getting heavier. Holly's actions caused a shiver to run down the blonde's spine.

When the brunette's mouth started to explore her neck, Gail turned her head to the left so she had better access. The blonde's hands stroked her girlfriend's back whilst enjoying the warmth that Holly's mouth brought upon her flesh.

She slid the brunette's top up until the fabric was bunched up just below her breasts so she could feel her silky soft skin. Gail's heart rate picked up when her fingertips traced up Holly's sides, slowly caressing tanned skin until her thumbs reached the swelling of her girlfriend's breasts.

The blonde's mouth went painfully dry, releasing a shaky breath as she contemplated if she was crossing a line. Wondering if Holly wanted this too.

When the brunette sensed her girlfriend's apprehension she planted one more kiss to her collarbone and lifted her head so she could see the blonde's flushed face. She inhaled a deep breath through her nose as to try to get her own breathing under control as well, but her eyes never left Gail's.

 _"God, those eyes."_ Holly thought to herself.

They were the warmest of blue she had ever seen them, reminding her of a perfect sunny day when there aren't any clouds as far as you could see. Gail's pupils were dilated, desire clearly evident when the girl looked back at her.

Holly was enchanted by those eyes.

She always had been, but today she got to see a whole new shade she had never witnessed before and it ignited a fire in her abdomen that she haven't experienced before, that she desperately wanted to give in to.

"Take it off." Holly merely whispered. Gail's breath hitched as the words reached her brain. She hesitated for a moment as she let her thumbs graze the curve of Holly's breasts. The brunette eyes were dark and filled with something she hadn't seen before. Was it lust?

"Are you sure?" Gail asked. She had fantasised about getting Holly naked, more then once. Ok, a lot more than once.

The blonde had lost herself in those thoughts repeatedly over the past few weeks, wondering what her skin would feel like against hers, if she would had any birthmarks Gail had yet to find out about, where exactly she'd like to be touched. But mostly, she had tried to imagine the noises would come from the brunette as she touched the most sensitive parts of her body.

Holly didn't answer. Instead, she sat up and pulled the garment over her head.

The blonde's lips parted, sucking in a deep breath while taking in her girlfriend's naked torso for the first time. She was hit by a wave of dizziness but she couldn't tell if it was because of the extra flow of oxigen or the sight in front of her.

Gail was stunned. Stupified by Holly's beauty. This girl before her was an actual angel, a wonder of nature and she couldn't quite comprehend that she was really hers.

Gail was a bit tentative at first, but Holly's skin just looked too irrisistible not to touch. Hesitantly she let her hands run over the brunette's abdomen, slowly moving up to where she had just stopped.

Her eyes flicked up to meet her girlfriend's, who simply nodded as to give her permission. Gail gave in and cupped the brunette's breasts, releasing the air that she was holding as she let her thumbs brush over the now hardening buds. Holly's eyes closed at the action, as she enjoyed the feeling of Gail's hands on her. A warmth slowly spread through her body, that eventually settled deep down in her core.

The brunette leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend. Her lips fueled by the now braver hands that were currently running over her back and squeezing her ass. Holly moaned softly into the blonde's mouth, instantly sending a jolt of electricity through Gail's body.

Gail slid her hands under the brunette's underwear and started massaging her firm cheeks. She was enthralled by how good she felt, she wanted to feel more of the girl. The urge of feeling her skin on her lips taking over and so she flipped them over, eliticing a yelp out of Holly.

Gail didn't waste any time and started sucking on Holly's pulse point. A gasp escaped the brunette's lips before she grabbed Gail's head, and locking her fingers in her hair as to keep the blonde there.

As their legs tangled, Holly pressed her thigh forward. She could feel the other girl's heat on her skin through the panties Gail was wearing and the feeling drove her mad. With her body moving on its own accord, the brunette applied more pressure between Gail's legs, wanting to feel more of her.

They were getting needy, desperate to surrender to one another completely. Holly's hands found the hem of the blonde's shirt and tugged it, wanting it off to finally be skin on skin with her lover. She craved it really, too many times she had thought about it and Holly couldn't contain the urge any longer.

Clasping teeth and wanting tongues immediately found each other again after Gail's shirt flew across the room. Holly's hands cupped Gail's full breasts, softly pinching her nipples between her fingers and feeling as it harden under her touch. The brunette released her lips and shifted so we was at eye level with the beautiful curves of soft flesh, she wanted to feel them on her lips. On her tongue.

Holly leaned in and let her tongue run over the erect nipple in front of her. Taking it in her mouth when she registered the throaty moan that escaped her girlfriend. The sound made Holly bolder, she wanted to hear that sound again.

Replacing her tongue with her hand, she moved to give the other equal treatment.

Both girls were filled with lust at this point. Under a spell of pure wanton need, fueled with deep desire. A raging fire in the pit of their stomachs and the evidence forming between their thighs.

Gail's fingertips run over Holly's front, gently squeezing the soft flesh that was her girlfriend's breast before slowly travelling down over her stomach, lingering for a minute to play with the brunette's bellybutton ring.

She moved further south in a slow and sinuous path until she reached Holly's underwear. Hesitating for a just a second, she slid her hand inside. The feeling her girlfriend's soft hairs brushing against her palm only intensified her desire to feel her on her fingers.

Holly gaspt as she felt her girlfriend's fingers finding her most intimate spot. Her arousal clearly noticable for the blonde. At first, Gail slid up and down between the brunette's folds carefully. Collecting the warm juices that had gathered there. When she started circling Holly's clit in slow but steady movements, the girl let out the sexiest moan she had ever heard from deep within her throat.

Gail decided in that moment that she needed more of that sound in her life.

She instinctively began grinding herself onto her girlfriend's thigh at the sensation of feeling Holly respond to her touch. A fluttering eliticing in her stomach when the brunette's panting became more evident. A familiar tension building up in her lower abdomen by feeling her girlfriend's clit begining to swell because of the movements her fingers were making.

Gail's eyes traced over Holly's body, from where her hand was hidden inside the brunette's underwear up over her taught abs, which contracted more frequently now the blonde's movements had picked up in pace. Her gaze travelling further up to the valley of Holly's breasts, where they lingered. Drawn to the way her girlfriend's breasts bounced slightly as a result of rocking her hips forward into Gail's palm.

At last, her eyes settled on Holly's face. Pleasure clearly visible on the gorgeous brunette's features. The sight of her caused her to momentarily slowing her finger's pace, she looked magnificent. Gail revelled in the moment until she was snapped back to reality by her girlfriend's sultry voice.

"Don't stop." Holly panted.

The brunette's lustfilled eyes captured hers. Pleading her to continue. They looked dark, nearly black even. The blonde had never thought she was more perfect than right then, and before her mind had a chance to catch up, the words left her mouth.

"You are so gorgeous." Barely audible, but loud enough for Holly to hear because of the close proximity they were in.

Gail's fingers increased their pace once more, causing Holly to squeeze her eyes shut as the first waves of her orgasm started to surface. The blonde felt her girlfriend's legs trembling slightly as Holly was on the verge of losing control, she wanted to see the brunette come undone above her. Watch that beautiful body go rigid because of her and what she was doing.

Urged by that thought, the blonde then slid two fingers inside the brunette, curling them upwards and rubbing the spot that, she knew, would make her tumble over the edge.

"Jesus, Gail!"

Holly's body stilled for just a second, before she started trembling all over. She clenched around Gail's fingers and kept them there, only pulling her further inside as she rode out her orgasm.

Gail looked at her girlfriend in pure astonishment. Witnessing the waves of blinding pleasure on Holly's face.

When the brunette began to come down from her high and let out a long contented sigh, Gail slowly pulled her fingers out whilst looking lovingly at her. A loving grin settling on her face as she saw Holly's beautiful chocolate eyes opening and looking back at her.

The brunette lips formed a wide smile and she pulled her girlfriend's head down to kiss her slowly and tenderly. Gail's fingers brushing against Holly's jawline as she released the girl's plump lips.

"That was.. Incredible." Holly whispered.

Gail turned her head as her cheeks reddened, a small smirk forming on her lips. It had certainly been incredible, she'd never anticipated that the one thing she had wished for so many times, would really happen.

Never in a million years had she thought about the possibility that one day she would be here with Holly, in her bed, doing what they just did.

The blonde returned her gaze to her girlfriend so she could look into her eyes. "You, are incredible." She rested her forehead against Holly's and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. "I am so in love with you."

Holly wrapped her arms around the girl on top of her, squeezing her tightly as if she would never let her leave.

"And I am madly in love with you." The brunette whispered against Gail's lips. She nuzzled her nose against the blonde's, before leaning in to capture her trembling lips in a passionate kiss. Holly pushed Gail's shoulders and suddenly she was on her back with the brunette on top of her.

"Now it's my turn." Holly grinned against the blonde's lips as a promise that this was just the beginning.

Not just the beginning of another round of exploring and new discoveries, but the beginning of all that was yet to come. They had known each other for years but they had finally found each other, and so, this was the beginning of a new journey with new challenges to overcome.

Like letting the world know about the two of them, college, new people and maybe even a new town.

But they would be okay. They had each other now, and things were going to be just fine.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading, liking and following my story. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Feel free to leave me a review or message me on Tumblr(magic-scissors).**

 **A special thanks to my lovely buddy Eich(all-my-ghost-ships on Tumblr). She had been my rock ever since I decided to jump into the deep and start writing this story. Without your support and faith I couldn't have done it chica, so thank you so much!**

 **Golly will forever be in my heart.**


End file.
